


Jane Doe

by Oh_Bite_Me



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Coma, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jane Doe - Freeform, smut (very last chapter only)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Bite_Me/pseuds/Oh_Bite_Me
Summary: What do you do when your best friend's wife is attacked? What do you do when a stranger saves her? And when that stranger goes into a coma. How do you thank her? How do you get to know her? How do you help her escape her past and save her from her present?





	1. The Smell of Leather

Pain. An unbloomed bud in my stomach that slowly blossomed and spread it's deep red rose petals around me. I look up at the man standing above me. He's only a silhouette of shadow in front of the glowing moon. But I know his face, and how it's smirking as he wipes my blood off his knife onto his muddy jeans. I know as I see his arm lift again and he moves closer, how his eyes will shine with pleasure. There's nothing I can do. He takes a step towards me, then another, his arm pulls back, and I squeeze my eyes closed waiting for the flare of hot pain that I met before. When it doesn't come, I peak open one eye and he's stopped moving. I open my eyes the rest of the way, but now he has dropped to the ground hard, crunching in a heap of jerking and spasms. I look around to see what caused this sudden change in my destiny and I see the girl. With tear streaked mascara holding a tazer. She hasn't put it down yet, but I'm just glad that she's standing and seems to be alright. My head swims and my thoughts start slipping from me. I grasp onto knowing that I did a good thing before every other detail of why or how becomes lost. I don't remember deciding to lay down, but now I'm here and everything is on it's side. I'm grateful that I no longer have to hold myself up. The girl is alright, the cold mud on my face feels nice, the wet grass underneath me is comfortable, the pain in my stomach is starting to fade, I did a good thing..... with those thoughts floating around in my head I start to drift off into a land of grey blurry numbness.

I'm not quite asleep yet, but I am also not conscious enough to tell what's going on exactly in the world around me. I'd forgotten that I was on someone else’s lawn trying to take a nap. I can hear and feel the rain pouring around me; the sound of it hitting the ground and the sharp cold of the stray raindrops that were hitting my face and sliding down to join it's brothers on the floor. Hands suddenly fluttering above me, barely a whisper of a touch on my arm. Hesitant. My head is pounding and I can hear my heart sending blood through my veins; with each thump of my pulse is an ice pick to my temples and a bright light that shoots behind my eyelids. There's screaming near my head and my gut wrenches, threatening to make me heave. I try to control my breathing so I don't expel the contents of my stomach, but as I go to take a deep breath through the nose a slamming sensation of claws, grabbing hold of the flesh on my stomach, rips through me and I can't hold back the lurching that takes place leaving a vile taste in my mouth.

A bright white light turns on to the left of me. Where the light comes from is being blocking by the juniper bush I fell behind. I can smell faintly the green fresh earthy scent of it. My closed eyes open when I hear footsteps running towards me. The sound of footfalls start to slow as they come near me and I prepare myself however I can to protect myself. I hear muffled voices over where the footsteps stopped. Still tense for battle, vision swimming, body numb, and mind in and out of consciousness, I was ready. I wasn't going down without a fight. I hear a pair of feet walking slowly towards me making splashes in the mud puddles that have started to form. 

"Hey Sweetheart, we're here to help, alright? Please lay still and we'll take care of you." I hear every word from the stranger’s mouth. Each one dipped in sweet honey and sent to me in a soothing wave. He keeps repeating similar words, but my mind calms. He would protect me. 

At the first word that left his lips, I relaxed and sunk back down where the greyness had been waiting patiently for me. I took the hands reaching out to me through the fog and when both hands grasped mine, the grey landscape turned to a beautiful park in autumn with a mossy stone path. The hands holding mine were now attached to a smoky figure, and they were warmer than they looked like they would be. I was taking a walk with my grey shadow man, hand in hand, when I hear my voice being called out from behind us. I turned my head around and glanced over my shoulder. I didn't see anyone there, but I still felt like someone was trying to talk to me. I looked apologetically back at Grey and he smiled a kind smile that told me he understood and I walked back down the path we had just walked away from, searching for the voice that was searching for me. The farther I wondered back down the path other noises started to come. Unnerving noises that gave me chills and made my throat tighten. I wanted to go back, but every time I started to think about heading back to my friend Grey I would hear that voice more clearly. Someone was calling my name and they sounded upset. So I kept going forward trying to find who needed me. The voice, that had been muffled before, like listening to someone through water, got stronger and clearer the more I forced myself further.

I could hear my name being called perfectly now, and that's when all of my quiet happy place completely morphed. The gold and red autumn trees that had been on the sides of the path melted away into something darker, the voice I'd been hearing before sounded as if it were being spoken right above my head. I was no longer walking gracefully, but being carried by a pair of strong arms wrapped in leather. One sensation after another attacked me and I deeply wished to go back to that world with Grey where there wasn't pain or fear. Unlike wherever this voice had brought me to.

The whisps of the lovely path with Grey disappeared as if it was only a dream and I opened my eyes to reality again. My reality included pain, cold rain, and being held tightly to a man that smelled of sweat and leather. His chest I was being pressed against was warm and comforting and when I looked up at him the pain seemed to dull a little.  
The 5 o'clock shadow covering the dimple on his chin, his chocolate eyes shadowed underneath a deeply furrowed brow, a mouth that usually held a smile was in a tight worried line, and an unmistakable mess of curly brown hair clung to his forehead.

Hello, Dan Avidan. What an interesting way to formally meet you.


	2. A Plan: B Might have been a Good Idea......

*30 minutes earlier*

My tires crunched underneath my car on the loose gravel of the driveway. The sound of the windshield wipers swishing back and forth stopped as I turned the car off and stuffed the keys in my bag. The sun had been shining when I'd first left my job at the coffee shop, but shortly after starting to get some shopping done it starting to downpour and now I sat on my car seat with water dripping from my hair, urging the rain to stop at least momentarily so I could take my bags in without getting more sopping wet than I already was.

When I was sure that my pleas to the rain gods weren't changing the weather, I let out a big sigh and threw the door open, flinging my purse strap over my shoulder and hitting the trunk button next to my steering wheel. My feet splashed in a giant puddle, that I had managed to park in, when I jumped out of my car and shut the door behind me. Rushing to the back of my car, my sneakers already starting to make a squishy noise whenever I step, I load 4 plastic walmart bags on one arm and 2 heavy ones on the other. I've just gotten the bags onto my arms, but my hands are already turning red from circulation loss. Taking my superman load of stuff I slightly waddle to the my door almost dragging each arm 

I practically drop everything I'm holding onto the front porch before unzipping my purse and starting to dig around to find the keys I'd shoved in there earlier. Standing there under the cover of my porch roof, my right ear twitched. I heard something that wasn't the rain on the tin of the shed next to my place. I looked over and saw the bushes and stopped, expecting to see some stray cat to come out of the hedge that separated me from my neighbour. Instead I heard more noise. The rainstorm was drowning out most the noise, but it sounded like hushed voices.  
Feeling annoyed that I was probably about to either be pranked or scared by some kids that thought screwing with the new one in town was funny I started to march over to whoever it was with the plan to whack them over the head with my bag. If anyone asked, I totally thought it was a dog and I was frightened and thought I was just protecting myself. Self-defense, right? I mean they were on my property.

"Hey! Get out of the bushes! I know someone’s in there! Come on, go home!" I was shouting the entire time I walked over.  
A man, not a kid, popped out of the foliage with his hands above his head in surrender. "Sorry! Just trying to have some fun!" Knew it... "I'll leave, just don't call the cops, please."  
I nodded my head and folded my arms, waiting for him to head out, but he just looked at me instead.  
"Well? Get lost." I told him

"Yeah, yeah, just lemme get my stuff I got right here and I'll leave. Go ahead and go inside out of the rain, I'll be gone in a second."

As suspicious as that seemed, I was fully done with today so I just let it go and turned back to go to my porch. I unlocked and opened my door, setting all the bags including my purse inside walked back out, shutting the door behind me to go grab the last few bags out of the trunk. I glanced over at the leaves and saw that the man had already left. Rolling my eyes in exasperation, I grabbed the thing of milk and the last bags from my trunk, but before I could shut my trunk closed I saw a flash of black shadow in my backyard. 

I swear if it's that guy trying to have a go at me still I'm gonna strangle him, I thought to myself. I set my bags next to my tire and started to head in the direction of the movement. Then I turned back around to my purse and grabbed my pocket knife….. just in case. I snuck next to my house and peered into my backyard. I didn't have a fenced in yard and there was almost a forest of greenery that had been unkept behind my property. I took a deep breath and snuck my way over to the bushes. 

Looking into the shadows behind the leaves it seemed completely empty of human life forms. But as soon as I was about to pin it all on paranoia and nervousness of being alone outside at night, I heard a voice in the bushes. Barely a whisper of a muffled cry came from the bush on my right.  
Trying to act like I didn’t hear it I turned and headed back to my car before looping back. My pocket knife still in my hand, the knuckles around it starting to turn white from holding it so tightly, I looked into the bush where the cry had come from.

She was on the ground underneath the same man as earlier. She had tape over her mouth and his right hand was holding a knife to her throat. With his other hand he was trying to undo his jeans. You disgusting pervert! I wasn’t letting it get one moment further; I burst into the small clearing they were in and slashed my knife at him. But my noise coming through the leaves had given him forward notice and he had time to dodge so that my blade only sliced a shallow cut into his shoulder. Didn’t do much other than piss him off and distract from his past goal…… which I’m gonna count as a win.

Now what, brain! Not that I don’t appreciate your compulsive bravery, but maybe we should have made a plan B. Too late. No time to make a new plan up now. He’s too quick. I slump forward as his serrated hunting knife rips a hole through my abdomen.


	3. Saving a Saving Angel

Danny’s POV:

“He’s dead. He’s 100% dead to me.” Arin said after shutting down the game console. He was making his way to join me in the kitchen for a nice large bowl of frosted flakes…. Instead of killing Ross which I think we were both tempted to do. The evil Mario Maker sadist.

I was pouring my cereal when Arin touched my hand and told me to “Shush. I swear I just heard someone yell my name.”  
I stopped pouring and we both listened. It didn’t take long for us to hear it again. Someone was definitely yelling both our names outside. And it sounded like Suzy.

Sparing a quick look at each other, we bolt for the door ripping it open. It was spilling rain down like there’d been a tear in the heaven’s and it was leaking everywhere. Suzy was there, looking ready to either flee or pass out as she yelled again, stumbling towards us.

She flung herself at Arin and grabbed hold of his hoodie. Half delirious it was hard to understand what she was saying. But when we finally got her to take a deep breath and slow down she was finally able to tell us in between panicked breathes. “I was attacked…. Girl saved me….. she’s in….. the bushes…… He stabbed her guys….. He stabbed her…… and she’s not moving….” Tears had started to fall down Suzy’s cheeks as she spoke.

“Where is she, Suzy?” As soon as she pointed towards the hedge that separated us from our neighbour, I sprinted towards it, pulling the branches roughly away to reveal a girl laying face down in the wet mud, every inch of her soaked. 

I gently roll her over onto my lap telling her that we’d take care of her. She doesn’t even budge while I move her. When I had her pretty stable in my arms I looked her over. She was getting extremely pale and there was crimson spreading on her t-shirt above her right hip.

“Arin!” I hear his footsteps come behind me. I turn to look at him, “We gotta do something, man. It’s bad.”

“Ross has already called the ambulance and they’re on their way now. Let’s get her inside and out of the rain, come on.”

I look back at her and her eyes that were once struggling to stay open have completely closed. "Hey, sweetheart. No no no you gotta keep your eyes open, k?" But she was already out like a light, the rigidness from her body completely gone. She was dead weight as I lifted her the rest of the way into my arms. I pulled her in close and hunched over to keep the rain off her. I could feel how cold she was through my t-shirt and I quickened my steps to get her inside faster.

As soon as I’ve taken my first steps inside I hear her groan. I look at her face as I carry her into our front room and lay her gently on the couch. I kneel down on the floor next to her and look at her face, willing her to give any sign of life other than the blood still pumping from her stomach and the shallow breaths coming from her mouth.

I'm rewarded with stirring from her. Arin has already kneeled behind me and starts pressing a kitchen towel onto her stomach. She groans. I reach over and grasp her hand in mine. It’s cold and sticky with blood. "Hey, can you open your eyes for me, honey? Just a little bit?" Her eyes open just a fraction of an inch. "Good job, now keep them open, okay? Helps almost here" But by the time I’ve said this they’ve closed again. I start to panic until I feel her squeeze my hand a little. I wrap my other hand around the back of hers and squeeze tight.

“That’s right. Keep squeezing. You’re doing great. Stay with us, alright? Help’s almost here, I promise.” Just as I say that I can hear the sirens turn onto our street.


	4. Worn out Carpet and Tired Legs

Danny's POV:

I hear the door swing open and suddenly every detail that was sharp and vivid turned to jumbled lights and noises. I was pulled away from her. I felt her hand slide out of mine. I should have held on tighter. Is someone talking to me? I can’t answer. My throat is glued shut as I watch in half focused numbness the EMTs hovering around her. Hooking her up to tubes and wires and carrying her off on a bright yellow gurney.  
I kneel on the floor, frozen, staring at the door that’s still open; not a trace of what happened except the blood on my hands and the fading sound of sirens in the distance, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head slowly, looking up. The room moves too fast and I feel like I’m gonna vomit.  
"We are all heading over to the hospital in Ross' truck, come on.” I feel him help me up onto my feet and then I’m back. I shake the last of the shock from my mind and my muscles and run to the garage. I slam the door shut behind me and we are flying down our street before my butt even hits my seat. I don’t bother to buckle.  
Suzy is in the backseat with Arin. She’s not making any noise, but I can still see the steady stream of water leaking from her eyes with every blink. She’s laying on Arin’s lap and he’s playing with her hair; whispering things to her that I can’t hear.  
I turn my face forward again to see the city zooming past my window and Ross glaring intensely at the road. If we got pulled over I doubt he’d stop right now. Good. I see the lights of the hospital ahead of us and I get ready to hop out of the car. The car slows down enough that I throw the door open and yell back at Ross to park it before darting into the Emergency Room. Arin and Suzy are close behind me as I make my way to the nurse’s station and ask where the girl that just came in is.  
And then we wait. . .  
. . . . . .  
. . .  
. . . . . .  
And wait. . . .  
. . . . . .  
. . . . .

3 and a half hours later Arin is still pacing, by this time I wonder if he's starting to wear out the carpet. We've all gotten impatient and started doing our own nervous ticks. Ross was picking at his fingernails, Suzy was twirling a piece of hair around her finger, and my leg was bouncing so furiously that I had to take breaks to switch legs when one got tired.  
. . . . . .  
. . .  
. . . . . .

5 more hours pass when the doors we've been staring at for ages finally open. We all stand up and turn our entire attention the man in scrubs standing in front of us. He shows us to a private room to tell us all that he could.

Suzy was the first to speak up. "Is she gonna be okay?"  
The doctor lifted his head, looking at each one of us individually. And with a calm controlled voice he told us words we didn't want to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry the chapters late! Please forgive me! I know this chapter is short, but the next one is almost done and I'm hoping that I can get it done today too!


	5. Jane Doe

Technical gibberish…. We lost her…. more technicalities… oxygen deprivation….. medical terms….. in a coma….  
The last word rung in my ears like an echo that didn’t fade over time. Just continuing to be as loud as it was the first time it was said. Coma….. Coma… Coma….  
“There wasn’t any form of identification on her and we haven’t been able to match her with anything on our records so far so she’s considered a Jane Doe, at least for this time. Intensive Care patients aren’t usually allowed to be seen by anyone other than family, but I’ll make some arrangements tonight so you’ll be able to see her tomorrow.”  
We all looked at each, shock plastered to each one of our faces. I don’t know what they were thinking, but I know what I was thinking…. What do we do now? We don’t even know her name. We don’t know anything about her other than she saved Suzy from I don’t even wanna think about what. Should we feel responsible for this girl?...... An answer as clear as glass came from my heart. Of course we should be responsible for her. Of course we should take care of her. She deserves that. But what can we do about a Jane Doe?

****

_I woke up suddenly, without any stirring. One second I was out and the next I was standing in white. It was so bright that I had to shield my eyes until they had time to adjust. My mind was telling me that I should be in pain and that I should be tired, but I felt none of those things. And I didn’t understand why I should? I felt fine.  
I called out into the emptiness around me. There was no echo. No answer at all. Not a stir of life in this barren land of white. I started to walk forward._

****

My lip was starting to hurt from me chewing on it. I was staring at the clock waiting for the time we could finally head to the hospital. 9am. When visiting hours started and we were told that everything had been arranged and we could go see her. See our wonder woman.  
The doctor told us that we would only be able to see her one at a time and only with supervision from a staff member, but we’d take what we could get. We still decided to go all together, but every time I looked back at the clock it was like time was going backwards.  
She was there alone. I knew she didn’t know this, but I did. I knew she was alone. And I knew that Suzy was sitting in the living room behind me on the couch, because of her. How could I not care about her? What kind of person saves a stranger like that? Puts their life at risk for someone they’ve never met? A fuckin’ angel, that’s who.  
I hadn’t slept at all last night. I don’t think any of us had. When we’d gotten home we’d called Barry and let him know what had happened so he wasn’t surprised when he came back from his vacation he had taken over the weekend. He said he’d come home, but we assured him that it was okay and that we’d keep him updated.  
Only three minutes had gone by since I looked at the clock again and I decided to go do something to hopefully make the time go by faster. I headed over to the couch and plopped next to Suzy. I felt the air leave my lungs in a giant sigh, which she matched. We didn’t look at each other. We both knew what the other was thinking about.  
“Mario Kart?”  
“Sure.”  
I went over to the console and turned it on. We played for a while, neither of us really invested in the game when the alarm on my phone finally went off and I turned the console off without saving. She didn’t comment.  
Arin was already heading down the hallway and he beat us to the door. We were gone.  
We’re coming, I thought to myself. We’re coming for you.


	6. A Warm Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I've updated the text a little bit since last chapter. From now on, when it's Your POV, it will have **** before and after and be italicized. Thanks again for all your support and comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

****  
_The white room continued. I highly doubted it was a room, but what else could it be? The silence that surrounded me was deafening and I soon found my ears ringing. I started to hum to myself to break the never ending quiet._

_16,437……16,438……16,439……. I don’t remember when I started counting my steps. Every single one of them didn’t seem to bring me closer or farther to anything, but it gave me something to do._

_16,501……..16,502……..*crack*…….???_

_I turn my head backwards. I heard that right? I couldn’t have. There’s nothing here…… But….. I took a step towards where I thought I’d hear the noise. Then another step. I hadn’t placed my foot down for a third step before the ground rumbled and I stumbled back, catching my balance barely so I didn’t land on my butt._

_I looked up slowly to see what had caused this. With wide eyes I saw to my horror what looked like a demon breaking through the ground and clawing it’s way out. One of it’s arms was out, then it’s other arm, and then I saw it’s head. He was larger than any creature I’d seen before, so black that he seemed to suck the light from around him, and his eyes which were vibrant red and full of hatred and malice were centered on me._

_I began to run._

****  
Suzy had already gone in, leaving flowers and a thank you note in case she woke up. Suzy was such an optimist that it gave me some hope and I had written a quick thank you note as well.

Arin was next to see her. He didn’t bring anything, but I knew he probably had a few things to say to her. My suspicions were confirmed when he entered the waiting room with puffy eyes and red cheeks. He’d definitely cried.

It was me. My turn was next. Suzy and Arin asked if I wanted them to stay and I told them to go home.

“You guys have been through a rough morning and I think I’m gonna stay for a while. I’ll call you guys if anything changes. You go home and get some sleep.”

I was led by a nurse to her room. My legs felt like they were full of lead and my chest felt like someone was standing on it the entire way there. 

When we finally reached the room I hesitated. I couldn’t see her yet, but I could only imagine what I was about to come face to face with. Seeing her like this would make what had happened real. Right now it was easier to pretend it was just a nightmare and I would wake up soon. I knew I couldn’t stall any longer and I took a deep breath and held it as I stepped passed the door and into the light blue room.

There she was. This extraordinary girl, who quite possibly saved one of my best friend’s lives, was tangled in a mess of wires and tubes. They were everywhere; stuck in her arms, taped to her chest, and even shoved down her throat and nose. I almost gagged.

Somehow I made myself move to a chair in the corner and fell into it. I couldn’t do anything but stare. My body and mind felt numb and before I knew it the night of lost sleep caught up to me and I found myself asleep.

I woke up to the sound of someone in the room. It was a different nurse than had been here when I fell asleep. At first I thought they had just switched shifts, but then she left. Whatever change of events had made it so I was allowed to stay was welcomed. I don’t think I could have forced myself to leave now that I’d seen her like this.

I stood up out of the chair to stretch and felt the joints in my neck and shoulders crack. I wonder if it would be pushing it to ask for some sort of arrangement for sleeping? I looked outside and realized that it was still in the middle of the day. I’ll wait and see what happens and feel the air tonight I decided.

I was standing up looking out the window when I felt it. A pull that I couldn’t describe. I looked over at her again. This time really looking at her and not all the things attached to her. My heart thumped up into my throat and I took a few steps towards her.

My body was drawn to her. I didn’t know what I was doing, but I knew that it felt like strings had wrapped their way around my heart and were begging me to come closer to her. To touch her. To help her. Without thinking about it my hand reached down and without conscious thought, I touched hers.  
It was ice cold and I had to fight the urge to warm it in my own hands. That’d be weird wouldn’t it? But then I realized everything about this situation was strange and I dragged the chair over next to her and started warming her hands one at a time.

Even covered in hospital hardware and laying in a bed wearing some God awful hospital robe, she was beautiful. She was so pale, but I could just imagine what she looked like when she blushed. Her eyes were closed, but her eyelashes were long and I could only dream what kind of light the world would be getting if she opened them. Her lip were taped with tubes running in between them, but I knew by the wrinkles near her eyes and near her mouth that she probably would draw everyone in with her smile. And they were soft and pink and perfect; I began to wonder what it would be like to kiss them…..

What the hell, Danny?! How can you be thinking about something like in a situation like this you perverted asshole?! I rolled my eyes at myself and let go of her hand. The stress was getting to me. I leaned my head against the wall behind me and crossed my arms tight to my chest, keeping my hands to myself.

 

***

 

_I couldn’t tell how fast I was running because it was so blank white and desolate that I couldn’t tell how far I’d gone. There was only one way to check if it was closing in on me. I turned my head looking back, I mean it wasn’t like I was gonna run into anything, and I saw him right on my heels. He was grinning maliciously and I knew it was only a matter of time before he caught me._

_I couldn’t lie to myself. I was terrified. But I was not gonna face him like a coward. I scrunched my face and stopped hard, turning to face the demon.  
He slowed, knowing he’d won. With his evil smirk he reached out with his hand the size of a car. I squeezed my eyes tightly waiting for death to grab me when something made me open my eyes again. A warmth on my hand. I hadn’t even noticed that I’d been cold before now. But I could distinctively feel heat on my hand. Not like air, but like an electric blanket that makes you feel secure at the same time._

_I looked away from the weird phenomenon in my hand back to the monster, but he was gone. All that was left was a grey smoke fading away into the nothingness. What did this mean?  
I raised my hand up to look at it more closely. The warmth followed with it. I opened and closed my fingers, but the feeling stayed just the same. I didn’t feel alone. I felt like someone I loved was holding my hand and I hadn’t seen them in forever. I flushed and smiled. _

_But just as suddenly at it had appeared, the warmth left. I physically cried out with the feel of abandonment. What had I done wrong?_

_A new feeling wrapped around my ankle and it felt slimy and cold. A complete change from the welcomed feeling I’d had before. I looked down to see more blackness coming from the ground. This time right under me. I went to scream, but only a sad choke of a sob came out before I was yanked down by my feet and the ground ate me whole. ___

_***_


	7. Joan of Arc and Breaking and Entering

I woke to the sound of voices whispering and opened my eyes. Did I fall asleep? I was still leaning against the wall next to her bed when I looked up to see Arin and Suzy both walking in.   
“The doctor got things figured out and we’re good to come and go.” Suzy explained as she sat down in the chair on the other wall.

I nodded to her and rubbed my face of the rest of the sleepiness, before looking back at the mystery girl in the hospital bed. I could feel Arin and Suzy’s eyes on me, but I didn’t look at them. I probably should have texted or something to let them know where I was, but I fell asleep before I really could so I didn’t feel too guilty.

We all stayed there in silence for a while before Suzy spoke up in the bossy voice that she uses before she takes charge of a situation. Thank goodness. I could use some direction right now. 

“Okay that’s final. What are we gonna call her?”

“Excuse me? What do you mean?” I was stumped. I had no clue what she was talking about. We didn’t know her name.

“Well I’m not gonna keep calling her, “the girl”, or “this girl”, or “her” anymore. And I most definitely will not be calling her “Jane Doe”. So I repeat, what are we gonna call her?”

Arin and I looked at each other questioningly. She apparently hadn’t said anything about this to Arin on the way, he looked as confused as me. Our silence didn’t detour her.

“ I was thinking that we could name her after a female warrior from history; like Joan of Arc. Your thoughts?”

I was speechless. This conversation had taken a turn that I was not expecting. Arin said nothing either; I don’t know if it was, because he didn’t want to disagree with his wife or if he legitimately had nothing to say, like me.

“Alright then, it’s settled!” Suzy then hopped from her seat with meaning and marched over to the white board on the wall with “Jane Doe” written on it; along with the date she was admitted in and a few other things. She used her hand to erase Jane Doe and wrote in beautiful writing “Joan”. She smiled to herself and turned around to face us again.

“Step One is complete!”

“And what, do tell, is step two?,” I asked arching an eyebrow at her. It was a serious situation, but I couldn’t help the smirk that happened. It was hard to resist Suzy’s charm.

“Well obviously we’re going to break into her house and figure out what her name actually is and who she is as well!”  
My jaw dropped at the same time as Arin’s. She’d said it so nonchalantly that I had to back track. I couldn’t have heard her right.

“You want us to do what?!”

She glared at me and put her hands on her hips. “You heard me.”

I turned to Arin, hoping for some kind of support from my best friend, but he was silent. What did I expect? Wife trumps best friend every time. Suzy was already talking again.  
“It’ll be easy, cuz I remember from which direction she came from and I think I know which house is hers. We’ll knock first and if no one answers then we’ll sneak in.”

“Suzy, don’t you think that’s a little extreme?” Arin spoke up for the first time. I could tell he was choosing his words carefully. Suzy had been handling this whole thing really calmly and taken it in strides, but I knew that he was just as worried as me, if not worse, that she was one wrong move from having a meltdown from it all. I mean she was almost raped and possibly killed, tough or not that’s gotta do something to a person.

“Look guys, I need to do something. I can’t keep coming in here with no plan. I need something to keep me busy and I’d really like your support in this.” She looked close to tears. We couldn’t say no to her at this point. We both knew it. Arin and I looked at each other and with a sigh and a shrug we turned back to Suzy and said “Alright.” At the same time.

“So when are we going?” Arin asked. Suzy reached into her bag and pulled out a lock pick.

“Tonight!” Neither of us said anything this time.

After a little bit of whispered planning in “Joan’s” hospital room, with suspiciously quiet intervals when doctors or nurses would come in, we all stood up and started to head out to do the deed. 

Halfway to the door I stopped.

“Go ahead, I’ll meet you guys at the car.”

They both nodded and continued out. I turned back towards “Joan” to fill her in on what was happening. I like to think that she could hear us even if she couldn’t say anything back. I stood over her bed and knelt down a little so I was closer to her face. I grabbed her hand in mine and quietly spoke to her.

“Hey. So I just wanted to let you know, just in case you didn’t hear us before, that we have some plans. I don’t know if you’d approve or be annoyed or whatever, but I don’t really have a way to ask you if it’s cool if we completely intrude on your privacy to find out who you are and break into your house…. I hope you’ll understand that we don’t mean any harm by it. We just really need to know who you are, because the only things we know are that you’re amazing and wonderful.

So please forgive us for tonight and I will make you a promise that we will not read your diary or look in your underwear drawer or anything else that could be considered a little invasive….. I mean more than this already is, but you get what I’m saying. At least I hope you do.” I smirked at that. 

“ I also promise that I’ll be back as soon as I can be tomorrow and I’ll try and bring some music or books from your place so you can have something to listen to other than me rambling on stupidly, alright? Be well and I’ll see you again soon, love.” I kissed her forehead and rubbed her hand one more time before standing back up and heading to the door, this time with passion. I was gonna find out who she was….. however I needed to do that.


	8. Bucket List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to: AliOfValhalla. LadyAmalthea, and whoever you were that commented Ella Minnow Pea! I appreciate your contribution to this chapter!

My hand slides over the wall until it finds the familiar feel of a light switch. I look around at the room I'm standing in, walking forward to let everyone in. Ross closes the door behind him and I can't help but feel nervous that we are going to get caught. Our intentions were noble ones, but that didn't make breaking and entering any less illegal. We were able to find where she lived easily. The first house we went to had grocery bags left out near the car and when no one answered after we knocked we walked right in. The door wasn’t locked. 

The room was practically empty. There were two grey suede couches pushed up against the walls, an entertainment system halfway set up in the corner, a bookshelf with a few books on it near the hallway, and boxes strewn about the room in stacks of two or threes. All the boxes were labeled and as we walked in we saw to our left the kitchen with yet another thing of boxes on the counters and floors; only a few of them even opened. Either she had just moved in within a couple of days or she was moving out soon. I desperately hoped it was the first one. The idea that we’d had this amazing person for a neighbor and didn’t even know she existed made my heart ache. 

I walked over to the closest box in the first room and read the label written in black sharpie “Nintendo 64 : Front Room”. I moved on to a different box labeled “PS2 : Front Room”. Each box had a different label for what was in it, but I did notice that quite a few of them had gaming consoles and games. I grinned and pointed out the multiple piles of gaming boxes to Arin, who came over and laughed a little. 

“Not only does she game, but she has great taste in games.” Arin said as he went through some of the boxes I’d pointed out further. 

The more we looked around, the more obvious it was that she had just moved in and not the other way around. Some of my guilt was lifted, but not by much.  
Barely anything had been put away yet. Maybe we could get her house together while she was..... temporarily gone. I couldn't get myself to even think the words 'in a coma.' I had to believe she was going to be okay. She had to be, right?

While Arin and Ross were still in the front room, Suzy and I headed upstairs. The steps were covered in cream carpet and I wondered if we should have left our shoes at the door. I looked behind us and was relieved to find that none of us had left any muddy footprints. We got to the top of the stairs and saw that there were 3 doors. We opened the first one which looked like it was being set up to be some sort of office/computer space and Suzy went in there. I kept going to the other rooms; the next one was just the bathroom, but the third one was definitely the one she was going to have as her bedroom.

There was a mattress on the floor with pillows and sheets half hazardly thrown on and a red and gold quilt so worn out it had holes ripping through in a few places. Next to the make shift bed were a couple things that had already been unpacked. A couple pairs of clothing, a pair of shoes, inside out pjs thrown in a pile, a Nintendo DS with a few games, 2 books with bookmarks in both, a notebook with colored pencils scattered around it, and hanging on the doorknob right next to my hand was a turquoise lacy bra. My face flushed a little and I turned my attention back to the other things.

I bent down and reached for the notebook. When I opened it I realized it was actually a sketchbook. It was filled with a bunch of different comics depicting different events. I wasn’t sure if they were things that had actually happened to her or if they were just for fun, but I tucked it under my arm and continued looking.  
Arin and Ross headed home to get dinner ready, but me and Suzy stayed behind making sure we didn’t miss anything. We checked all the rooms and read the labels on all the boxes; opening them and looking through them if they looked important. By the time we were done we had two boxes that we were going to bring with us. One of the boxes had been labeled “Sentimental! Don’t Break this Fuckin Box!!” and the other was an empty one we’d found and put random things in that we felt were important. The comic sketchbook, the two books that were next to her bed, an ipod and headphones, her laptop, and a schedule book were a few of the things that filled it. I’d promised her books and music, hadn’t I?

Suzy headed back over to our place with the first box while I made sure we didn’t leave any lights on. I turned off the living room light and was grabbing the second box that I’d set next to the door. We’d looked for a purse, but couldn’t find one. We didn’t want to risk trying to get into her car in case there was an alarm so we passed on it and figured we would come back a different time if it called for it.

I grabbed my box and shut the door behind me. It had gotten dark since we’d gotten here earlier and the air was cold and sharp. I could see my breath as I walked to our door. I got in and immediately felt how cold I was. I hadn’t noticed before, but the heat wasn’t on in “Joan’s” house and I was freezing.

I knew that I should probably get to bed. Ross was already passed out on my couch and I could hear Arin and Suzy getting ready to head back to their place.  
With some self conflict, I decided that I needed to take care of myself and get some sleep. The boxes could wait until morning when I wasn’t a zombie anymore. I threw a blanket on Ross and headed to my room. I took my shoes and socks off by my door and threw my shirt in the dirty clothes hamper. I was undoing my belt as I walked towards my bed and wadded up my holy jeans in my hand, throwing them with my shirt. I missed and my pants fell short of the laundry basket. I glared at them for a minute then grabbed my pillow and blanket and dropped onto my mattress. I fell asleep in my boxers within seconds.

I didn’t sleep well though. I had one nightmare before I wasn’t going back to bed tonight. Joan was standing there smiling at me, but when I went to walk towards her she was grabbed by wires and tubes. She’d start to bleed as they dragged her away and no matter how fast I ran, I couldn’t reach her before she was pulled through a door that slammed in my face. I tried to open It, but there were no handles and it was slick with something. I looked down at my blood covered hands and listened to screaming and sirens blare from behind the door. 

I woke up breathing heavily, my heart pounding in my chest. My hands were shaking and I could feel my hair sticking to the sheen of sweat on my forehead. After a minute of centering myself I pulled my legs off my bed and headed back into the front room, grabbing my robe on the way out. Ross wasn’t on the couch anymore; probably gone home or woke up and moved into the guest bedroom. I sat down on the couch he’d been on and pulled over the sentimental box that we hadn’t really gone through much yet.

There was a binder that caught my eye and I pulled it out; first pulling my leg up and sitting on it before setting the white binder on my lap. I opened to the first page. “Bucket List: Things I need to do before I die or I will have lived a boring life.” Which was then followed by about 50 things. Out of all of them she’d only checked off; try escargo (next to this one was written YUCK! And I grinned. I agreed; eating snails should not be a thing.), move to LA and leave my shit life in my hometown (never think about it again), get a tattoo that means something, go to a karaoke bar and sing at least 3 songs, build my own computer, go to a ballet, and get revenge in a non terrible way to you know who. My curiosity poked at me when I read some of these. But it made me sad that out of 50 things, only 7 had been able to be crossed off. She had so much more that she had planned to do with her life.  
Some of the things on the list that she hadn’t had a chance to do were:  
1\. Read 500 Books  
2\. Get Married and have kid/s  
3\. Be Brave enough to Play a Horror Game. Not just watch Let’s Plays of them.  
4\. Travel the World (see list of places I want to visit and see)  
5\. Go Sky Diving  
6\. Hold a job that I enjoy  
7\. Hold a Monkey  
8\. Swim with Sharks  
9\. Own a Platypus (if that’s even a thing I can do….)  
10\. Write a song/ Be in a band  
11\. Invent Something (a recipe? Who are you kidding….. you can’t cook)  
12\. Save Someone’s Life

I half smiled and half cried when I read the last one. I dug around in the other box until I found the pen on the schedule book and clicked it. I took a big breath, shook my head, and put a check mark next to #12.

___

I’d been looking through the boxes all night when I heard the door from the hallway open; Ross was awake. He ignored me and I heard him getting in the cupboard and pour himself a bowl of cereal in the kitchen. I was stuck on her laptop, trying to figure out her password. The hint was: “GG Satanist’s Creation” How in the world was I supposed to figure that one out?! I wonder if Ross had any ways of getting in, by hacking or something.

Right as I was about to call him over I heard him crunching frosted flakes behind me. “Figure anything out?”

I told him what I’d found so far; The two books that had been next to her bed were Ella Minnow Pea and The Hobbit, her ipod had a bunch of music on it, but it was locked with a pattern code and I couldn’t get in yet. I told him about the bucket list, the travel list, and the stash of money she had for when she had the opportunities to do it all. I hadn’t found out much from her schedule book. It seems like she hadn’t made any plans other than a few interviews at places that she’d abbreviated so we couldn’t go ask them about her and a few address’s to places around town; like the hospital, nearest coffee place, and park.

There had been a small wooden box in her sentimental box which I’d been able to break open. That’s where I’d found the money along with a picture of a guy and her holding each other by the waists and smiling, a few letters to her from what seemed to be her brother (no names or address’s written), and her diary; which when I opened it and realized what it was, I immediately closed.  
Ross tried to convince me that we should read it, but I stood firm on the promise I’d made her. When he realized I wasn’t going to budge he set down his cereal bowl on the end table next to the couch and reached his hand out.

“Hand me the Ipod.” I reached into the box I’d put it back in and gave it to him. I watch him as he made the screen turn black again and held it angled to the light, looking it over. I was about to ask what he was doing, but he was pulling it down and proceeded to put in a pattern code. It unlocked.

“How in the hell did you do that!?” I snatched the Ipod from him and he shrugged and grabbed his breakfast again.

“I looked at the smudges from her fingers on it. I thought it was gonna take a few tries, what with your hands being all over it, but there you go. He wrote down the password on a sticky note and put it in the box marked “Ipod” so we didn’t forget it and came around to sit next to me. 

“Got any ideas on the laptop?” He looked at it and shook his head. 

“But Barry might be able to do something. He’s better with computers than I am.” I shot Barry a text before I looked back at the Ipod. Let’s see what music you’re into, Joan.  
I started scrolling through some of the top listened too artists. Def Leppard, Pink Floyd (nice), and Alina Baraz. I’d never heard of her so I found the headphones and plugged them into the jack and listened to a few of her songs. Not bad. I started to scroll again, but before too long I stopped scrolling. 

“No fucking way.” Ross turned towards me; he’d been searching to find something on the tv, but turned it off when I spoke.

“What?” I just turned the screen towards him. He looked at the list and his jaw dropped. “Really?! Hey, hey, check to see if NSP in on it.” I scrolled down and sure enough it was right there next to AC/DC. I nodded my head.

“She has both Skyhill, NSP, and I saw StarBomb on the way down.” I absorbed that for a minute before I had an idea. I picked the laptop again and typed “Mario Maker” into the password bar. Ross gave me a funny look. 

“Think of the hint, man. “GG Satanist Creation”? GG? Game Grumps? It was a reference to your evil levels on Mario Maker.” I smiled and laughed to myself. Ross laughed too and we both started going through the computer.

It looked like it hadn’t been used much. There was the same music as before, a few downloaded movies, and pdf books, but besides that it looked pretty new. I logged into our wifi and looked at her web history. Instagram, Youtube, and Gmail. I tried her gmail, but there was another password. Instagram didn’t have a real name anywhere that I could find. So I went onto her Youtube account which was luckily still signed into and looked at her subscriptions. I wasn’t surprised to see all of our channels subscribed to. Along with markiplier, jacksepticeye, good mythical morning, and a few others.

I searched for hours before I realized that there wasn’t anything on it that had her name (other than usernames, which were no help). I swear it was like she didn’t want anyone to find her out. I tapped my fingers against the keyboard a few more times before shutting the laptop closed and setting it on the couch next to me.

I stood up without a word and walked out the door. Ross might have said something, but I didn’t hear him. I had something I had to do. I marched over to Joan’s house and walked back in. I was going to find that fucking purse. There had to be one here, right? Please don’t let it be in the car! We had looked through the car windows and not seen anything so hopefully that meant it was here somewhere. We were rushed last time; maybe this time I’d find it.

I searched for what seemed like forever when I finally called it quits. It was getting close to visiting hours at the hospital and I’d promised her I would be there as soon as I could be. I grabbed my leather jacket off the back of the couch and went to head out the door when something caught my eye. It was bright blue and shoved in between some boxes behind the door. The sun was shining through the window on it and I only saw it, because I was taking one glance around while I was standing at the door. I shut the door again and set my jacket back on the couch.

It was a royal blue with silver studs on it. It had a zipper on the top and I undid it; my heart was pounding in my ears. There was no way this didn’t have her name in it! I opened it and inside was the usual things you’d find in a purse. Keys, gum, a small makeup bag, a few feminine items, a small notebook, and there at the very bottom was a black wallet covered in similar studs.  
Taking a deep breath I grabbed it and sat down on the arm of the couch I was next to. I sat the rest of the purse on the floor by my feet and unclipped the wallet. I opened it to reveal a few dollar bills, some receipts, and there it was…… her driver’s license.

Hello, (Y/N). It’s wonderful to finally meet you.


	9. Dinosaur Laser Fight

***

_I was falling. The walls were black and red and dripping; arms were reaching through them and trying to grab me as I fell down the tunnel. One swung for me and got a hand full of my hair, ripping it from my scalp. I moved to dodge it, but in doing so put myself within the grasp of another arm. It wrapped it’s fingers around me and pulled me to it’s side of the wall. Other hands around it held me tight and I felt the cold gooey wall press up against my back and ooze into the white tank I was wearing._

_I couldn’t move and when I screamed it just bounced off the tunnel walls, growing quiet, and mocking me with the knowledge that no one was here. I was alone and the tunnel was getting smaller. More hands pulled at me as they came into distance. I was struggling as hard as I could, but it made no difference, there were too many of them. I looked up to see a hand with bloody torn finger nails and skinny long fingers reach for my face. I closed my eyes and shrunk my head back against the wall._

_The fingers that touched me were colder than ice. Burning my skin and penetrating my bones. I could feel hot tears leaking from my eyes and sliding down my face; leaving salt streaks on my cheeks. The hands touched my skin. Their fingers caressing, sliding, and pulling at my body. I felt violated and wrong and I yelled at them to leave me alone. It did no good. They ripped at my clothing and hair until my scalp throbbed and I was left with a holy white tank and underwear; my pants and socks fluttering down the tunnel that I wish I could still be falling down.  
I screamed for help. I screamed for the last person I’d seen. Please let him be close enough to hear me. I screamed until my lungs were on fire and my throat was raw._

_“Danny? Please! Help me, please!” Then when I could yell no more, my voice scratchy and quiet, I hung my head down and weeped; trying to pretend none of this was happening and put myself in a happier place._

***

“Guys! I found it! I found her name!” I had immediately called Arin and Suzy and told them on speakerphone about the purse.  
“I’m heading to the hospital now. I’ll let you know how it goes, k?”

***

_“I’m pouring color on your black and white disguise” my shattered voice squeaked out. Then I stopped; It wasn’t working. It had for a minute. I’d started singing Skyhill, but then voices came and laughed and made fun until I could no longer keep anything out._

_I was broken. My body had been beaten and bloodied. I had felt pain like this before; I could handle it. I’ve had worse. I can handle this. Just breathe, (Y/N), just breathe. It eventually ends. It can’t go on forever and you always make it through. Think of something else. Anything else. I continued to tell myself this and repeated it over and over like I used to.  
You’ve had worse. You can take it, (Y/N)…_

***

I went straight to (Y/N)’s room. I had my biggest smile on and I had both the books, her ipod, her headphones and her laptop. I was going to make sure she had a good day wherever her head was. I opened the door and shut it behind me, no one was in here with her yet. 

I practically skipped over to the chair that I’d been using. It was still next to her bed near the window and I set her computer up and got everything situated. Then I really looked at her face. It took my breath away every time I saw it. But this time it took the air from me for a different reason. Her cheeks were wet and her fingers were twitching.

I pressed the nurses button and grabbed her hand. Was this a good sign or a bad sign? After waiting for a brief moment one of the nurses came in and informed me that it sometimes happens with coma patients. 

“It’s not like you see in movies.” She told me. “There is a large gap between unconscious and awake.” 

I asked her what she meant and she went back to the nurses station and grabbed a pamphlet for me, explaining the Glasgow Coma Scale. Basically she could be awake and talk and walk and still be comatose. It’s good if she’s showing these things, but it doesn’t mean she’s waking up. 

At least it’s not bad, I guess. I’d also asked the nurse why she was crying and she told me that she could simply be having a bad dream.  
The nurse left then and I turned back to (Y/N). I hadn’t given the doctors her information yet; I hadn’t figured out a way to explain how I’d gotten it without being arrested. I knew I needed to do it. Them knowing who she was would make them be able to contact family and look up past medical records that could help. I told myself that I would give them her information before I left today. One more day before I’m probably kicked out.

I sighed and grabbed her headphones, putting them into her ears and plugging them into her Ipod. I adjusted the volume before turning it to “Dinosaur Laser Fight” and pressed play.  
“I might not be able to bring you out of a coma, but I can do something about that nightmare. Also I feel like this is appropriate for me being here.” The tears that had been flowing freely on her face stopped within seconds of the song starting and I smiled big at her. “Better?”

I put my feet up on the edge of her bed and leaned back in my chair. I made sure her Ipod was set to play all the NSP songs then Skyhill and Starbomb and rested my head on the headrest, closing my eyes. “No sad songs, k? Don’t be sad anymore.” I whispered to her before falling asleep. I found I was much less stressed and tense now that I was here.

***

_What was that? There had just been the sounds of the cruel voices around me before music was blasted down the tunnel at me. It drowned out the other voices before they just quit trying completely. The hands were still there, but they’d stopped. A bright light came from above me and I shielded my eyes. When I was able to open them again all the hands had pulled back. I was falling again._

_My hand shot towards the light, desperate for someone to catch me. What reached back wasn’t a someone, but a something. A cartoon creature reached down and grabbed hold of me. I was still cold and wet, but he threw me onto his back and flew up out of the tunnel._

_A few hands tried to grab at us, but he…. SHOT THEM WITH LAZERS!_

_The music, which had been muddled before we broke free of the tunnel. It was like passingg through a sheet of water. As soon as we were through it, out of the hallway of hands, it was so obvious what the song that had been playing was. It continued as we flew off into a deep blue sky full of stars. Was I really riding on a dinosaur?..... I laughed out loud and wiped the last of the tears from my face._

_Thank you. Someone was watching over me; I knew it. They’d held my hand and sent rescue. Was it Danny? Can you take me away from this place, my guardian angel? Can you help me escape?_

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is short. I'd realized I'd left a huge cliffhanger so I wanted to quickly fix it. I promise to get another better chapter out within the next couple of days. Also if you don't know what the Glasgow Coma Scale is and you're curious here's the link: http://patient.info/doctor/glasgow-coma-scale-gcs


	10. T.J.

My eyelids were drooping shut. I knew I should probably pull over and catch ten minutes of a nap, but I was just down the road from my place so I continued going and pulled into our driveway.

I’d given the doctor the wallet when Arin got there; saying that we found it in the bushes next to our house where she was attacked. He didn’t seem suspicious; just told us thank you and took it to go check her out. We had to leave before we found out anything. We were going to go first thing again tomorrow to see what had been pulled up.  
It had been a long day. I’d stayed there the entire visiting time with her. I’d played her songs (happy ones) from her Ipod and played a few from mine that I thought she’d like. I’d talked to her and told her about myself and read her books to her. She seemed the calmest when she was listening to Skyhill, which made me happy. I planned to bring my guitar with me next time and play one of the songs acoustic and sing with it. 

I didn’t know when the next real time would be though. We were going to see what they’d figured out about her tomorrow morning, but then we really needed to get back to recording. We’d had some stuff prerecorded but we couldn’t keep going without working for much longer. Hopefully they’d found some of her family to keep her company all day. 

 

***

 

_It had been amazing. I was still smiling when it all faded away. I knew now who’d been keeping me safe. I still didn’t understand where I was or why I was here, but at least I knew I wasn’t alone. He kept me company for hours._

_He played me my favorite songs and played ones I had never heard. I loved it all. He read me my book and I could hear every word. My books seemed a million times more interesting when he read them. He was sweet and kind. He never let me go without something to hold onto. Whether it was his voice or his hand, I constantly felt him near._

_The last of the colors from the most recent song left and I looked around waiting for more. More music, more sweet words, more of anything he had to offer. Then I heard what made my heart jerk and my stomach drop._

_“I’ve got to go for tonight, sweetheart. But I’ll be back tomorrow.”_

_This wouldn’t have been horrible, knowing he’d be back. If he hadn’t said the next words._

_“We gave the doctor your information. We found it sneaking into your place. I’m still sorry about that. He’s gonna call your emergency contacts and try and find some family for you. Isn’t that great?”_

_Nothing reached me after that. I panicked. They wouldn’t call Him, would they? Of course they would! He was still your emergency contact. You stupid fucking idiot! You were so close to being free. To being away. And now…… he was coming. I knew they’d call him. I knew he’d come. And I knew that I was no longer safe._

_But what could I do? I was trapped here in my white land; colored beautifully when Danny was here. What colors and creations would come when He came. Would he come into my world? Or be stuck out like everyone else._

_I had been content to stay here as long as Danny kept coming back. I would just wait until I found the exit. But I knew now that I had to get out of here now. If I didn’t….. he’d take me again. I had been sitting on the ground while the colors danced around me before. Now I stood up and started searching. Maybe something had changed and it wasn’t blank anymore. I had tried walking everywhere, but I hadn’t tried digging. I had already been under this ground and I wasn’t eager to go back. Maybe tomorrow Danny could help me fly? Maybe that’s where the door was. But I didn’t have time for Danny to save me this time. I needed to leave now._

_I started grabbing chunks of the ground and piling them up. It came up in blocks of different shapes. The surface blocks were white, but as I got deeper they began to turn a darker color. When they started resembling a dark grey, I’d move on to a different spot._

_It took me hours and hours to get it high enough that anything changed. By the time I stood up on that last block and reached my fingers upwards, there was sweat dripping down my back and I was breathing heavily. I stretched up on my toes and felt above me. Every time there had been nothing and I’d gone back down the tower I’d made, grabbed a few more blocks of material, and hiked them back up to the top, and try again. But this time, I felt something. My fingers brushed something hard and invisible. I rushed back down and grabbed two more rectangles and hurried back up my tower. Placing them down I felt again, worried that whatever had been there had disappeared._

_But it was still there. I felt my hand over it, sliding it across. It was the same temperature as my skin and smooth as glass. I pushed against it and it gave a little. My heart leapt with hope. I set my foot against part of the highest block and braced my shoulder against the invisible force. Then I shoved with all my strength._

_The glass ceiling broke open and I was looking at another white room. Before I could get frustrated I felt my tower crumbling underneath me. I scurried up through the hole I had made and stood up; looking back down at where I had been before. But what I saw wasn’t the original blank place. It was swirling blues and purples. I could hear noises coming from it and I looked around to see if there was any explanation for this._

_I heard my name being called from the colorful swirls below me and I jumped. It was the only thing I could think of doing. It felt like freefalling, in the best way. But the happiness didn’t last.  
Suddenly I couldn’t breathe, it felt like something solid was crammed down my throat, blocking any air from getting in. I hurt everywhere and I felt tiny hands pulling at me again. I grabbed at them and ripped them off of me one by one. It hurt to remove them, but I wasn’t leaving them on me. _

_I went to grab the thing from my throat when a hand grabbed mine. My eyes flew open and I looked up to see who was holding me away from my goal. I felt bile rise up to my mouth and I started to hyperventilate. Why couldn’t it have been Danny? Why couldn’t it have been anyone, but you?_

_Because life is cruel, (Y/N)._

“Hey, Sunshine. Good to see you again. Where ya been this whole time, bitch?”

_My eyes filled with water and my headed floated away from me. I was still choking and I soon passed out. Why? Danny, please don’t let him hurt me again…._

 

***

 

They’d called us this morning and let us know that they were able to get a hold of her emergency contact. It was her boyfriend; a guy named Trenton Jones. He had shown up earlier today and we were headed to the hospital to meet him. Since someone had shown up, we decided to get some recording done. I had tried to put my heart in it for our lovelies, but I just couldn’t get this uneasy feeling out of my chest.

The door to her room was already open when Arin, Suzy and I got there, so we just walked in. Sitting in the chair that I had pulled up to her bed days ago was, who I could only assume to be, Trenton. He was a big dude with light brown hair pulled into a ponytail on the back of his neck. He wore a worn out jean jacket and ripped jeans. When we entered, he looked over our way. He’d been watching something on the television and turned it off.

“Can I help you?” He seemed nice enough.

I realized we had been staring and shook my head. “Yeah! Sorry! I’m Danny, and this is Arin and Suzy. We’re the people that brought her in after she was attacked.”

I knew that didn’t even begin to touch on everything that actually happened, but I figured we’d get to it all in due time. He smiled politely at us and walked over, holding out his hand.

“Oh! It’s nice to meet you guys. The doctor told me what happened when I got here this morning. Thanks for keeping her company until I could get here. I’ve been really worried about her.”

“Of course!” I smiled at him. He seemed like pretty nice guy and she definitely deserved someone to treat her good. A feeling of suspicion itched at the back of my brain and I shook it off. I know you care about her, but don’t be that way. He’s her boyfriend, her emergency contact, and a familiar face; It’s good to have him here to help her.  
We all stood quietly for a while before Trenton broke the silence.

“Well, I’m gonna…. You know….” I pointed his thumb towards the chair and shrugged.

“Oh, totally! I’m really glad they were able to find you.” We were all getting ready to head out and leave (Y/N) and Trenton when her doctor came in. 

“You know there’s only supposed to be one at a time here.” He gave us three a stern look and I looked down sheepishly. But then he broke into a smile and told us great news. 

“She’s been coming in and out of consciousness and we want to get her started on a rehabilitation plan. So we’ll be moving her out of the ICU and down into a private room for long term. She’s been showing a lot of improvement and I wouldn’t be surprised if she started to respond more today even.”

I looked over at her. Her eyes were closed and she was still intubated, but she had more color. Then I realized other things as I looked at her closer. She no longer had her music going on and her face that had seemed so calm whenever I was here was tense. I frowned a little, then realized it was probably just part of waking up. It can’t be fun to wake up to all the pain, lights, and sounds of the real world.

Turning back to the doctor, he finished up checking her out and told us that they’d be here to move her within the next hour or so.  
“That’s all I can let you guys know from now on.” The doctor had turned strictly towards us again. “Now that she has family here I can’t divulge to you without consent from him. Or from her when she’s able to. I’m sorry, but I need to talk to Mr. Jones about some things and I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

My throat constricted and my eyes pricked. I had known that this would happen, but it still hurt to know that we would no longer be a part of this girl’s life. Not unless Trenton wanted us to. And I don’t think I would share her with anyone if she was mine.

I nodded towards the doctor and we walked out of the room. Goodbye, (Y/N). Thank you, again, for everything. I wish you the best of luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to have another chapter out by tonight, so don't forget to check back! Thanks again for all of your guys' support!


	11. Trapped in a F***ing Meat Suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very aware that this chapter is ridiculously late. Some stuff happened and I wasn't able to post. Everything is taken care of and I'm hoping to start posting as often as I had been before. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Colorful swirls made up the thin veil in front of me. Muffled voices and bright lights penetrated it and reached me where I sat cross-legged a few feet away from it. 

I’d heard him leave. I’d heard the doctor sent them away and listened as each click of their shoes walking down the hallway tore away part of my soul with them. Pulling my hope away.  
Not I stayed here, staring at the only thing keeping me from waking up. I knew what was happening now. I’d figured it out. At first, I’d pushed my hands against the wall; the sounds had become clearer and sometimes I could smell the hospital air and see flashes of color and shapes.

But, it was never who I wanted to hear. Never who I wanted to see and smell. It was always Him; Trenton. The mention of him, even in the back of my mind, sent shivers down my spine and made me cry broken tearless sobs.

Falling over onto my side, I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I wouldn’t choose to leave here. Even as lonely as it was here, in my mind, at least I was free. At least I was hidden where He couldn’t get to me. I would stay here until I was deemed a lost cause and they pulled the plug. Then I would be free eternally. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

***************************

Sticky sweet words stirred me and I woke to an echoing voice bouncing off the walls and slamming into me like a physical force. 

“You can’t hide in there forever, (Y/N).”

“Like hell, I can’t.” I thought. But as I thought that I looked up to see the proof that he was right. My plan to stay here until the end was being taken from me. The wall of colors that had been keeping me from the hell that awaited me had turned into a curtain and was drifting towards me; the air catching it and pulling it back and forth. I knew it was only a matter of time before it was on me and I would have no where to go…. But out.

I scooted to the farthest corner from it and curled my knees to my chest again.

“GO AWAY!!” I screamed. I knew no one could hear me and I knew that the curtain of impending doom wouldn’t listen, but it felt good to yell. So screamed and shouted until my throat burned. I sighed, feeling a little lighter and rested my head against the wall. I was always tired here. The very air sapped energy out of me and my eyes slid closed.

I could feel cold wind brushing up against my cheek and I opened my eyes. I hadn’t even realized I’d fallen asleep. It had just happened. I don’t know how much time had passed, but it was enough time that the swirling sheet that had once been my protection was almost to me. An omen of what I knew was inevitably coming for me. I squeezed my eyes shut and thought of the happiest place that I wanted to be so badly now.

I was with Danny, Arin, Suzy, and Brian. We were all hanging out at a park where I could feel the sun warming my skin. We were eating my favorite foods and talking on a blanket by a tree. There were kids playing on the playground and we were laughing at a cute little boy who was wearing his parents out. Danny was sitting next to me, holding my hand like he had when he saved me from my inner demons the first time. His fingers were tracing patterns on the back of my hand and He was smiling his biggest smile at me. 

The rest of my last dream moment before I woke up was much of the same. I didn’t want anything extravagant. I just wanted to be surrounded by people who were kind and that I cared about. Imagining that they cared about me was my present to myself and a smiled as Brian’s daughter showed up and he pulled a keyboard out. 

My happy place vanished into a slimy sensation sliding and tugging at every piece of me, Danny’s laugh and Brian’s song “Audrey runs around the table” rang in my ears as I was engulfed by the cold gooey curtain. It was extremely unpleasant, especially as a contrast to where I’d been previously, and every part of me that broke through the thick cold goopy doorway to reality felt like it left something behind in the sanctuary that I was leaving.

When the last of me passed through, I fell. My stomach went into my throat like I’d just gone over the hill of a large roller coaster. I doubted this ride would end as pleasant. I glided to a stop and was blinded by light. My eyes slammed shut and I had to blink hard against the whiteness until slowly a speckled ceiling came into focus and I realized I was here. In the real nightmare of living.

The tube down my throat made me want to gag, but doing that only made it hurt worse. I tried to reach for the red nurse button I knew should e around here, but I couldn’t get my arms to function. In fact, nothing felt like it was working right. 

I tried to turn my head, but I couldn’t get it to move and when I tried to raise my hand all it did was twitched. I felt tears slide down my face and fall next to my ears on the pillow underneath my head. My heartbeat picked up and I started to panic. 

***************************

Every day after that was a new challenge. When they’d realized I was becoming conscious for periods of time they started me in Rehabilitation Therapies. Apparently coming out of a coma doesn’t happen like on TV. In real life your brain’s pretty messed up and you have to relearn a bunch of shit. For me the worst was walking and forming words. It was like my legs were asleep all of the time and EVERY word I tried to use did the whole "It's on the tip of my tongue" bull shit. It was as annoying as fuck.

Progress was ridiculously slow and it took me two full weeks to stumble my way to the end of the hall with the help of one of the nurses. Having Trenton there constantly looking at me with disgust every time I struggled didn’t really help give me the confidence I needed to keep pushing through it all either.

But eventually after a few months I was getting a little more self-reliant. I was eating and drinking again, I no longer needed oxygen, and I could walk without support….. for short distances…. I was also being able to vocalize and use hand gestures enough that, if people took the time, I could get what I was saying across….. usually.

That has probably been the most frustrating things here. I’d been able to ignore Trenton always being around. I knew he couldn’t touch me while I was here and I’d been around him long enough that I could block his voice out for the most part.

There were times he’d say just the right thing that would sting and hurt. But whenever that happened I would call a nurse and tell her I wanted to go for a walk (which they supported largely) before he realized he’d gotten to me. I knew he was too lazy to come on them with me, so I’d walk to the wheelchairs with a nurse and I’d have her push me to the lobby to sit by myself until I was made to go back.

On the way back from one of my usual trips, Trenton interrupted us before the elevator; which had never happened before. In his disgustingly sweet tone, he told the nurse, “I’ve got it from here.” He had her go in the elevator before us.

“We’ll take the next one.” Now I knew something was seriously up. I peeked over at him suspiciously. A different set of elevator doors opened and he pushed me in, hitting the button to our floor. Then we were alone.

He started to talk as soon as the doors had shut and, even though I knew I was safe here, being alone with him made my survival instincts freak out and go on red alert.  
“So I think we’ve been here long enough, don’t you?” I didn’t answer. I wouldn’t have even if I could have…… I knew better.

“I’ve told the doctor that we’d like to have you discharged and go home. He thinks it’s a bad idea and that you should stay and continue doing therapy every day, but ultimately he informed me that the decision was up to you.”

The pieces clicked together. He was sick of me being here and him being unable to use his “Play thing”.

“Since you’re doing better and I know you have a nice new place here that I’m sure you’re dying to get back to,” he continued, “How ‘bout when we get back to your room, you tell your doctor that we’re going home and sign the papers, like a good girl.”

Every word that came out of his mouth was wrapped in a poorly hid threat and hand-delivered to me, where I knew it would be followed through with.

“What do ya say, (Y/N)?” He bent down next to me and I felt the moisture on his breath as he whispered, “Ready to get this show on the road?”  
I didn’t answer. I was fossilized to the chair, on the verge of vomiting. What could I do? 

“What’s that? I know I taught you better than to ignore me. Let’s go home, okay?” He wasn’t going to ask for a reply again; I nodded my head slowly. Each nod a new lock on the jail time I’d been a fugitive from.


	12. Broken Promise

Danny's POV:

"Oh, Shit!" Papers flew all over the lawn getting damp from the morning dew still on the grass from last night. I quickly grabbed all them first and stacked them back into the cardboard box of (Y/N)'s, I'd been carrying. Then I went back for the more waterproof items that had spilled. I shoved the binder and diary under my arm and reached down for her schedule book. I wasn't holding my arm tight enough down on the items under my arm and a few loose papers spilled back out. I grumbled a few words under my breath and grabbed them a little roughly in my other hand, stomping back over to the box and practically throwing everything in. 

I was hurt and angry. We had tried to visit (Y/N) for weeks after she was moved from the ICU. Every time we went we were informed that she wasn't taking any visitors. Suzy and Arin gave up before I did. I continued to go until her boyfriend came to the front desk and told me to quit coming. I stopped going after that. After my fit of frustration with the papers I bent over and grabbed the wrinkled papers from it and started smoothing them back out. She had still saved my friend. We all still owed her. It still stung that she wouldn't see us at all though. From what her boyfriend told us, she was doing really well. He was hoping to take her home soon and my thoughts drifted to how weird it was going to be with her across the street. 

Her rejection had taken me off guard and I had to keep reminding myself that even though I felt like I knew her, I didn't really. Snooping around in her stuff didn't qualify as getting to really know a person. These thoughts rambled around in my head while I continued to fix the papers I'd messed up. Now that my pouting had rolled over I felt bad that I'd ruined them and I started putting them back into the binder. 

Then I came across a photo I hadn't seen before now. It was of her and her boyfriend. It must have fallen from her diary..... My curiosity got the best of me. I'd promised her I wouldn't read her diary, but this didn't necessarily count, right? Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Dan. I ignored the more reasonable part of my brain and flipped it over. On the back written in sharpie were big bold words saying. A REMINDER OF THE ASSHOLE YOU GOT AWAY FROM. DON'T GO BACK. YOU DESERVE BETTER!!

"Holy Fuck...." I practically mouthed the words. I felt out of breath and my pulse was roaring in my ears as I threw the photo into the box and grabbed her diary. Promise forgotten. I needed to know what in the hell was going on. I flipped through the book, scanning for anything that seemed to correlate with the picture. And then I found a page that mentioned his named and seemed to have been written quickly like she was trying to get her thoughts out fast.

 

_October 16th, 2016_

_I did it! I got away! I'm riding on a bus to the airport and I'm heading to California! I don't have a place to stay yet, but who gives a damn! I'm fucking free! I left while he was at work. I've been saving money for months now and I've got enough for a deposit on an apartment and a few other things. As soon as I find a place I'll buy a sleeping bag if I have to for now. I don't care as long as I don't have to wake up to his drunken face again._

_I have the address of a few places that are hiring and I printed off all the paperwork I need to get a name change. It'll take a while to track down all the stuff I need for verifications, but I'm going to work my butt off to get it done. I refuse to let him find me this time. The beating from last time made me be patient for this time. I'm ready. I've thought of everything and there is no way I'm getting caught!_

I flipped to the next entry.

_November 21st, 2016_

_So finding a place has been a little harder than I thought. Apparently most landlords want you to have a salary minimum to rent. Something I should have thought of, but no matter. It's a million times less cold here so I've been able to manage sleeping at parks for now. I've got some interviews this week and I opened a bank account. I still haven't been able to change my name, but so far it's been helpful. The man I talked to said that I can probably get a first time home owners loan with how good my credit has been, which would be amazing! So I guess I'm gonna have to wait on the whole changing my identity thing. Hopefully I'm far enough away that he won't think to look here._

The posts went on like that for months. 

_November 28th, 2016_

_I am now a working woman! I got three part time jobs. They don't pay great, but I'm now able to look for some apartments. Still working on credit to get a house, but hopefully by then I'll be able to have a better job._

_December 12th, 2016_

_I got the loan! Paperwork still needs to be done, but I've been pre approved! I'm looking at houses now and I can't wait!! I also have a better job. One part time at a coffee shop and a full time working at a Barnes and Nobles! Hell yes to employee discount on books! Everything seems to be looking up. I got a phone now and I'm starting to make friends at my work. I'm still a little jumpy from everything, but it's getting better. I haven't told anyone about my past yet, but maybe I'll get there someday. I've been thinking about going to a therapist, but for now I've got everything under control. I haven't heard from Trenton or anyone from my past life. I think it worked. I think that part of my life is over and done with._

_January 8th, 2017_

_I found a place. I sent the previous owners an offer on it and they accepted! It's going to be a pain moving by myself, but I still haven't really gotten close enough to anyone to ask for help. I have a car now (almost paid off already!), but I doubt I can fit my furniture in the small thing..... haha I'm going to hire some movers to get it all in one go. Then all I'll have to do is put everything away and pack on my own. I'm so excited! It's a really cute place and I've got a good feeling about the neighborhood._

_January 16th, 2017_

_I've been in my place for about a week now and I love it. I haven't really had time to put much away yet, but I just got a raise at the book shop so hopefully I'll be able to quit my part time job and have some more free time for myself. Also I know this sounds crazy and I'm probably totally hallucinating and having delusions, but today I could have sworn that I saw Dan Avidan pull into the house next to mine. That'd be cool. But I doubt he'd want to get to know a weirdo fan anyways. I shouldn't get my hopes up._

It was there. Plain and simple. She'd been trying to escape....... and we'd left her alone with him.


	13. The Chasing Game Begins

Danny's POV:

_"Move to LA and leave my shit life in my hometown (never think about it again)".........._

Now that I knew what was going on the words from her bucket list were so obvious now. Arin, Suzy, and I were running through the hospital hallways. Completely ignoring the front desk and going straight to where her room was. I grabbed the frame of the door to pull myself to a stop and swing around into her room. Empty bed, clean white board............ no (Y/N). God Damnit. Before Arin and Suzy said anything I was rushing back to the front desk. 

"May I know which room (Y/N) has been switched to?" I said as calmly as I could manage. I heard Arin and Suzy approach behind me as the nurse looked up the information.

"It says here that she was released earlier this morning. Is there something that you needed?" 

"Um... no. That's all. Thank you for your help." The words fell out of my mouth with no emotion behind them. I felt Arin's hand on my shoulder and I turned around to face him.

"She's gone."  
"I know. I heard. What do you wanna do now, man?"

I thought for a minute, but I knew there wasn't really anything else we could do. If he took her somewhere other than her house then we wouldn't even know where to start looking. She hadn't had anything to remind her of her old life and therefore nothing for us to follow and look for her. I took a deep breath and let it all out in a huff.

"I guess we go home...."

He nodded back at me and we turned and headed out the automatic doors. As we pulled into our driveway I looked back over at her house. It was stupid to hope, but I did. I searched the curb for another vehicle that could be Trenton's. But there wasn't another car. I put my car into park and killed the engine. Maybe he was gone and she was home? Doubtful. But I was still gonna check.

I walked up the cement steps to her door and knocked loudly. There was no answer. All the lights were off and there wasn't any noise coming from inside. Damnit.  
Feeling completely deflated I dragged myself back to my house and fell onto the couch. Suzy and Arin had beat me here and were already inside talking in the kitchen. From the sounds of there conversation, they had about the same amount of ideas that I had...... none.

After a minute of sitting I went and grabbed a chair, pulling it up to the window, and sitting back down on it. I watched (Y/N)'s house until it got dark. I knew she wouldn't be coming back. But I couldn't stand not doing something. Arin made some spaghetti, but I didn't feel hungry. Finally they gave up and headed home. I couldn't even feel bad for ignoring them. My eyes were getting sore and itchy and keeping them open was becoming impossible. I let out a defeated sigh and stretched on the chair before standing up and heading to bed.

*******

With a big yawn, I headed to the kitchen to grab a coffee. It had been a rough night and I hadn't slept well at all. I poured it into a white mug and threw in a heaping spoonful of sugar before heading to the chair by the window. Before I got there I looked out the window and about spit out my coffee. There was a green pickup truck in front of her house...... and the lights were on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a super short chapter, but one of you informed me in my last chapter that you needed another one like you needed air. I couldn't let any of my lovelies suffocate, so here it is! lol I hope you enjoyed it and I'll be posting again asap. Thanks for all your support everyone!


	14. Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> (abuse/rape)
> 
> This is a dark chapter guys. You knew it was probably coming, but if this kind of thing upsets you, I'll have a summary at the end for those who wanna keep up with the story, but would rather skip this chapter, alright? Thanks!

Danny's POV:

I was still looking out the window as I flung shoes and a shirt on, not even taking the time to change out of my pajama bottoms. I was still pulling my hoodie over my head when I shut the door with my foot and raced over to (Y/N)'s house. I jogged across the street and pounded on her door a little harder than was probably needed. My whole body was shaking from adrenaline. I didn't know what I was going to find, but I was afraid for what it might be. 

I heard footsteps come from behind the door and readied myself. The door open and that fucking asshole was facing me. I barely resisted the urge to deck him right there; only restraining, because I knew it probably would end up hurting (Y/N) in the long run. I'd had a friend in an abusive relationship before and I remembered the control he had had over her. Thinking about it made me even angrier at this douche.

Now that we were away from the public eye his facade had melted away. His face was like stone and his eyes bore into mine. He was trying to intimidate me and I could tell, but there was no way in fucking hell that I was backing down. This bastard didn't frighten me. 

"What are you doing here, Prick?," He spit at me.  
"I'm here for (Y/N). I'm taking her now." I tried to push past him, but he wouldn't move.  
"And what makes you think that I'm gonna just give her to ya?" 

He was leaning against the door frame and blocking me off from passing him with his arm. The other hand was busy holding a beer and I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he spoke. He was a big dude and I was sure if I got in a fight with him he wouldn't be the only one to leave a little worse for wear. But if that's what I had to do to get her away from him, so be it. 

"How 'bout this? You hand her over or I call the police." Getting him locked up would be amazing, but I knew I didn't really have a case unless (Y/N) testified against him. And remembering my old friend, I highly doubted that she would. I kept my poker face on though and hoped he wouldn't call my bluff.

"Oh no. What else can I do, but give this tough guy in leather exactly what he's asking for? Shut it, bitch. You have nothing on me and you know it. I've done nothing wrong; just ask (Y/N)."  
His tone was mocking and I cursed inwardly. But I kept my poker face and didn't say anything while he called (Y/N) down. At least I could see her.

I heard noise coming from upstairs and I looked over his shoulder to see her struggling down the stairs. She was obviously having a hard time getting around and I instinctively moved towards her to help. He moved in front of me.

"She's a big girl. She's got it," He said. But I just glared at him and pushed past; this time he let me. Rolling his eyes and taking another drink of his beer, he shut the door behind him. He ignored us both as he went back to the couch he'd been sitting in. The tv was on, but I didn't pay attention to what was playing as I rushed over to where (Y/N) had inevitably fallen at the bottom of the stairs. She looked broken and weak crumpled to the floor the way she was. 

She was wearing an over-sized long sleeve shirt and a pare of faded grey sweat pants. As I got closer I could make out a large bruise forming under her left eye and see that her eyes were puffy from crying. When she saw me coming she looked down and away, her hair hanging down covering her face from me. I knelt down next to her and tried to lift her chin to look at me, but she just pulled away. Anger rumbled through me and I had to once again fight the urge to strangle the guy behind me. Reminding myself that (Y/N) needed me right now I pushed her hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. My heart broke as she flinched away. Fuck pacifism, I was gonna fucking kill him.

I stopped trying to touch her and put my clenched fist back down next to my side. I tried talking to her, but she still wouldn't look at me. What has he done to you (Y/N)?  
"(Y/N)?" I started. When she didn't say anything I continued. "Are you hurt?" Stupid question of course she was. She turned her head away from me even more.  
"I'm taking you home with me, okay?" At these words the boyfriend came back over and watched her entire body tense.

"She's not going anywhere. She likes it here and wants to stay with me, huh (Y/N)?" I looked back at her and watched as fresh tears started forming in her eyes again. 

"Like hell! I'm taking her and there's nothing you can do to stop me." I put my arm around (Y/N) and lifted her frail body effortlessly. I was face to face with Trenton and we were both waiting for what he would do next. I hoped he would hit me; then I could get him arrested for assault. But he seemed to know what I was thinking and backed off.

"For now." I helped (Y/N) passed him and out of the house.  
"You can't run away forever, bitch! I'll always come after you! You'll always be mine!" He yelled after us. I held her closer to me and hurried faster to get to my place.

When we made it passed the entry way and the door was shut and locked behind us, she went limp. Freaking out I checked her pulse and breathing, but she was fine. She'd probably just passed out from all the anxiety or from sheer exhaustion. I picked her up gently and hauled her to my room. I tucked her into my bed and added an extra blanket on top, before shutting the light off and closing the door behind me.

I headed back into the front room and pulled out my phone. I needed a plan and I knew I could count on my best friend and his wife to help.  
"Hey Danny, what's up. How you feeling?" His concern for me was obvious and I wondered if I'd really looked that bad last night.  
"I've got (Y/N). Her and Trenton showed up at her place this morning and I went over and brought her back to my place. But I don't really know what to do from here. I could use your help, man."  
I heard him talking to Suzy in the background before responding.  
"We'll be over in about 15 minutes."  
"Thanks. I really appreciate this."  
"No problem." I heard the dial tone when he ended the call and I shut my phone.

Your POV:

Hot water poured down my back as I leaned my head against the wall of the shower. My body ached everywhere and I could still feel every touch like a disease. A blemish that I would never get rid of no matter how many times I washed, but I'd tried anyways. My skin was red and irritated from the vigorous scrubbing and I still felt dirty. Trying to ignore the throbbing in between my legs I climbed out of the shower, slipping on the wet tile and barely catching myself on the sink. Ever since getting back my progress had plummeted. I knew I wasn't really trying anymore. Why should I?

My body was growing weaker with fatigue from becoming Trenton's whore and not eating. I had no appetite and I wasn't able to sleep anymore. The beating I'd gotten when he'd brought me to the apartment he was staying in broke me like a wild horse finally giving in. I had no fight left in me anymore; no plans for escape. I had given up on a life with happiness. That was just a delusion that I didn't want to be a part of anymore.

So I stumbled over to my clothes on the counter and slipped on my baggy t-shirt and sweat pants. It pissed off Trenton that I didn't dress up for him, but no matter how many times he hit me and I tried, my body just wasn't capable of doing fine motor skills yet. So I would get up, get dressed in what I could manage to get on and get hit for being lazy. I was a lazy whore. I deserved this.

I heard Trenton calling me from downstairs and I braced myself for what was going to happen. I knew he'd been drinking and it wasn't gonna be good. I got myself to the bottom of the stairs before tripping on the second to last step and falling into a heap on the floor below. My whole body yelled at me and I had to bite my lip to keep from making a sound. I'd learned the hard way years ago that he didn't like a noisy bitch.

I waited for my punishment for being clumsy to come, but it didn't and I dared to look up to see why. My heart sailed for two seconds before caving in and dying. I wouldn't give in to false hope again. The plummet down afterwards wasn't worth it. I turned my face away, not wanting to see the disgust on his perfect face. I was despicable and weak. So I shook my hair in front of my face and waited for what would unfold. A hand pushed my hair back and touched my face and I couldn't help the natural reflex to flinch away. I couldn't remember the last time a touch hadn't meant pain; emotionally or physically.

But when I did the hand immediately pulled away and I heard Him say my name. It sounded beautiful coming from his lips, but I wasn't going to respond. Trenton didn't like me talking to other people unless he gave me permission.

"Are you hurt?" Don't let him see your shameful weakness. I turned my face away more.  
"I'm taking you home with me, okay?" Like Trenton would let you. I was his play thing and he was territorial over his stuff.

Suddenly I heard Trenton's falsely calm voice that I hated the most and my blood ran cold. "She's not going anywhere. She likes it here and wants to stay with me, huh (Y/N)?"  
Did he actually want me to answer? I choked on words, confused on what course of action he wanted me to take.

"Like hell! I'm taking her and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Of course there is Danny. Don't get mixed up in this, please. Leave me and get along with your life. I felt His arm slide under mine and pull me to my feet. I knew I should resist to avoid a beating later, but I just didn't have the strength in me anymore. I prepared myself for a fight that I knew should be coming any second now. But something happened that I didn't expect. Trenton backed down.

I heard him whisper menacingly, "For now." And I felt myself being half carried, half dragged out of my house that had become hell.  
"You can't run forever, bitch! I'll always come after you! You'll always be mine!"  
I knew I was going to pay for this later, but the idea of being away for even one minute was worth anything he could dish out at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Summary:  
> Danny goes to your house and confronts Trenton. He takes charge and brings you back to his home.


	15. Take Care of Me

Your POV:

My muscles were stiff when I woke. My first reaction was panic that I'd slept for so long. Trenton was sure to be angry at me. Then everything flew at me and I remembered what had happened. But why hadn't I been taken back to Trenton? Why hadn't he come and taken me away yet? I sat up and looked around the room I was in. I felt my body complain at me for moving and I wondered how long I'd been asleep for. The sky was dark outside the window so it must be night time. I'd slept for an entire day? Geez.... I realized I was probably in Danny's bed and I panicked. I'd been sleeping in his bed and doing nothing all day. I doubted he would hurt me like Trenton did, but he was probably still pissed off that I was being lazy and stealing his bed. 

I rushed out of his bed as quickly as my body would allow and hastily started making his bed to hopefully appease him a little. When that was done I looked around and saw that there were clothes on the floor and dropped to the floor to pick them up. Maybe if I cleaned real quickly he'd forgive me for staying so long. I was making my way towards the laundry hamper to put some of the clothes in when the door opened and light poured into the room.

I looked towards it and saw the shadow of Danny in the door way. I couldn't make out his face, but his stillness worried me.  
"I'm sorry..." I squeaked out. Then he turned the light on and I had to close my eyes quickly from the sudden change. But when I opened them again I could see his face.... and it didn't look angry at all. It looked confused. 

"What are you doing?" Shit. He probably didn't want me to be touching his stuff.

"I'm sorry! I just thought that if I cleaned before I left that you wouldn't be as mad for me sleeping all day!" I rushed to explain myself, but his face fell and I knew I'd said something wrong. I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry I slept all day and took your bed and stayed so long!" I got up shakily and moved around him to leave.

But before I got far I felt his hand grab a hold of my arm. I knew that I wasn't going to make it out of this unscathed. Make it quick please. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands, but it never came. In face his hand dropped my arm and I heard him sigh in frustration. 

"You don't have to leave. I would like it if you would stay...... please. And please quit saying you're sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about. If you're still tired go ahead and take as long as you need. I'm making some dinner if you want anything to eat. You looked starved."

I looked at him blankly. He wanted me to stay? I thought Trenton was the only one who would ever put up with me.

"Please don't go. Please stay here and let me take care of you....." His eyes were pleading and he seemed so sincere that I almost believed he really did want me here. Even if this was a cruel trick, for now it was wonderful and I nodded my head.

His face instantly looked relieved. "So do you want something to eat or drink? Can I get you anything?"  
I judged the air for a minute and when I realized he actually did want me to answer I nodded and whispered hoarsely, "Some water would be nice." My voice cracked and I flinched a little waiting for him to be annoyed. But he wasn't, he just looked concerned and nodded eagerly. 

"Come this way and I'll get you some." He led me into what looked to be the living room and pointed at the couch.  
"Go ahead and make yourself comfy and I'll grab you some water." Then he left me in the room keeping an eye on me the entire time until he turned the corner and walked into the kitchen.  
When he'd turned the corner I made my way to the couch. I felt a little stronger walking now that I'd had some rest, but I still didn't want to embarrass myself by walking in front of him. The couch was comfy as hell and my eyes closed without my say so as I sunk down into the cushions. My mind drifted a little until I heard him come back into the room and my survival instincts kicked back in and I became alert.

"Here you go, honey." He handed me the water and drank greedily.  
"Is there anything else I can get for you? Are you hungry? Tired? or do you want me to get you set up with a movie or something?" I shook my head and looked into his eyes. They bore into me with intensity; like he was trying to convey some massive amount of emotions in just one look. I kept looking even though I knew staring was rude, because I just couldn't seem to think logically when he was around.

"Could I maybe..... go get some things from my place? I'd like to brush my teeth and get changed if that's okay." He smiled at me warmly.  
"Suzy and Arin already went and got a bag packed for you. We figured you probably wouldn't want to go back into the house. Is that alright?" His thoughtfulness almost hurt. How could I ever go back? Maybe that was what this was for. This was Trenton's way of punishing me the worst. False hope that he'd tear away with no warning.

"Thank you...."  
He smiled broadly at me. "You're very welcome! If you want to wait here I'll go grab the bag and you can get some pjs, alright?" I nodded my head and went back into the room, he shut the door behind me. 

Pulling my shirt off first was painful like it always was, but pulling off my pants wasn't as bad as it had been this morning. I had the clothes in my hand trying to figure out where to put them when Danny walked in. I was in just my underwear since I hadn't been able to put on a bra yet and my back was to him. I clenched the clothes tighter to my chest and my heart wrenched. Was this a trick to get me out of my clothes? 

But he just stood there and didn't make a move. A mask of no emotion was on his face and I couldn't read what he was thinking. He was holding a large black duffel bag in his hand and I walked timidly over to him and reached for it. As I was reaching he dropped it and instead lifted his hand to hold my arm. His touch was slow and soft; it felt nice and didn't scare me. I looked up at his face to see what he wanted, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at my arm still. Confused I looked back down at it again and realized what he was staring at.

Deep purple and blue blotches covered my arms and my wrists were still red and bleeding slightly from being tied up for Trenton's regular morning routine. I was afraid that he would be disgusted with me and I pulled my arm away trying to cover it up. Usually he'd back off whenever I pulled away, but this time he didn't. He grabbed my other hand and looked at that arm. His face had morphed into the disgusted look I knew was coming and I felt tears start to form. 

Then he did something I didn't expect. He pulled me into a deep hug and held me tight. He was so warm and he smelled so good. His neck was right next to my head and I could hear his heartbeat. I rested my head on his shoulder and snuggled in. My arms were trapped in between us, but I didn't feel trapped. I felt protected.

Too soon for my liking he pulled away and held me by my shoulders. Looking deep into my eyes he said, "You're never going back there again, okay? I promise I will NEVER let him hurt you again. Ever." And then he was hugging me again. Could it be true. Could this really be happening? It felt too perfect that I had to be just having the best fucking dream ever. Who cares, I was sucking up every bit of it.

Without letting me go I heard him say, "We need to get those taken care of. We could take you to a doctor if you'd like." I looked at him and shook my head forcefully. "Okay no doctors.... Then are you okay if we take care of it here? I'll even call Suzy and have her come over if you'd rather have a girl take care of you." He offered kindly.

"No..... I'm fine with you." I surprised myself with that answer, but I knew that it was true. I never was truly scared of Danny. I always felt safe with him. So I let him lead me into the kitchen and I sat down on one of the chairs while he went to get his first aid kit.

"Alright, I'm gonna need you to strip down if you don't mind. You can keep your underwear on and cover yourself, but I don't want to miss anything and have a chance of it getting infected. Is that okay?" I loved that he always asked to make sure I was fine with everything. I knew that if I wasn't okay with something he would go to great lengths to find a solution.

I nodded my head and pulled my pants off. I used my arms to cover my chest and sat still waiting to be examined. When he got closer I closed my eyes and all I heard were a few sharp intakes of breath and a couple curses under his breath. Was it really that bad?.... I guess Trenton had made me tougher in a way, because I was actually feeling relatively good compared to other times.

"I'm gonna spray on some antiseptic now, alright? It's gonna be a little cold and might sting for a minute, but it should help afterwards." I felt the cool moisture spray onto my arms and I shivered a little bit. The stinging wasn't too bad, but that was before he did it on the open wounds on my body. Those stung. He was super gentle with every move. Every time he had to touch me was soft as feathers and I found myself leaning into. 

"Alright. You should be good now. We'll keep an eye on them for a few days, but it shouldn't cause you any more trouble other than being sore and stiff." He gave me a caring smile.  
"Anything else you wanna do?" I thought about it for a minute. Honestly I'd really like to get to know him. And I'd been dying to play some video games (the noise bugged Trenton), but I didn't say anything. I couldn't ask for anything more than he'd already given me.

"How about we get to know each other a little better? That sound okay? Then we can play some video games or something. I saw your collection." It's like he'd read my mind. He looked at me sheepishly and I realized I should probably be upset about them going through my things, but I really wasn't so I grinned at him to let him know it was okay.

"Alright, I'll start. What's your favorite color?" I was surprised. That seemed like such a silly question. But I answered it and decided to play his little game.  
"Your turn, (Y/N)." I wanted to think of a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need your guys' help!! In the next chapter Danny and You are going to be playing a game where you go back and forth and ask any question. The other person has to answer honestly. It's like truth or dare without the dare. lol So if you guys could please send me some good questions that you want to ask Danny and some that you want Danny to ask! Thank you guys so much for your support and involvement in this story!


	16. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse. I'm just a horrible person for keeping you waiting. Sorry for it taking so long and I hope you like this new chapter!

I thought for a minute. I passed on a few questions that were simple and popped into my head quickly. He never seemed impatient or like he was getting bored with me; on the contrary he was looking so curiously and deeply at me that I felt extremely self conscious. A couple minutes passed when I decided on one.

"Do you have a Bucket List?" Did other people do this or was this some weird thing that only a choice few of us dreamers did?

"Sorta. I have one but it's not on any paper or anything like that." He pointed to his temple. "All the things I want to do are up here. To be honest, I add so many things and so often that writing it all down would probably get tedious." He chuckled to himself and looked at me. His laugh was so much more contagious than it was in his videos and I found myself grinning despite myself.

When I didn't respond he kept going. I loved to hear him talk and he seemed to be pretty good at it so why stop him with his stories? He told me of a bunch of the things he wanted to do and some of the things that he'd already done. Each one had a story which he acted out with wild arm gestures and dramatic faces. When he finished a story about a crazy weed experience (And no I wasn't keeping track of how it all ended there) he laughed one more time before turning to me.

"My turn." I put my best serious face on and looked at him, but a grin tugged at the corner of my lips and my nose crinkled as I tried not to smile at him.

"What are your favorite video games? And why?" I appreciated him not pushing on questions that I knew were in his mind that he wanted to know the answers to. If he asked I knew that I would answer, but I didn't really want to relive it now.

"I really like a few random indie games, but I love the classics like Mario, Megaman, Donkey Kong, and Mortal Kombat. Call of Duty and Minecraft are really the only "recent" games I've bought."  
"Definitely some good ones in there. You ever play any Zelda or Elder Scrolls?"  
"I have and you know I'd have to say that I'd like them a lot more if I hadn't had terrible experiences with killing a chicken and accidentally hitting a cow in a village." He proceeded to laugh throatily while leaning his head back.

"Fair enough. Your turn."

"What question are you not asking me?" I asked question before I wimped out and changed it. He deserved to ask whatever he wanted and I knew it wasn't fair for me to keep anything from him with how much he'd given to me already. My head bowed and my eyes closed, I waited for him to speak. I heard only silence and the sounds of our breathing. I'd unconsciously matched my breaths to his and forced myself to change them. If I listened to his heart I could bet that mine was beating the same too. I wanted so much for him to want to keep me. To not send me back. 

Soft warm skin slid under my chin and gentle pressure urged me to look up at him. I peeked up at him through my eyelashes and my stomach flooded with butterflies. He was mere inches from my face. I hadn't even heard him move. If anyone else had come this close this quietly I know I would have been scared. I'd learned to be skiddish since Trenton. But here he was and I wasn't scared at all. I could feel his warm breath on my face and I leaned forward without thinking. 

He smiled softly at me before tucking a bit of hair behind my ear and twirling it in his fingers. Then too soon he leaned back, "Do you feel safe here?"

The question had taken me by surprise. I was still suspicious that he wasn't actually being truthful about what question he wasn't asking, but I answered this one anyways.  
"Yes." I whispered, turning my face away from him again. I didn't even have to think about it. I had been trying to tell my body to prepare itself, tell my mind not to let it's guard down.... but both of them refused to cooperate and I sat waiting for his response.

His body relaxed more than it already was and he breathed out a sigh. "Good. That makes me happy to hear. There's nothing to fear here and you can stay as long as you like. You know that right?"

I didn't believe that for a second, but I didn't want to upset him so I just said, "That's two questions. It's my turn." I'm pretty sure he caught my attempt at evading the question, but he didn't push. He put his hands up in surrender and gestured for me to continue.

This went on for a while. If my life were a movie, I'd imagine a montage here. The questions ranged from silly to extremely serious. We talked about both our families and he hugged me when I told him I didn't have any. He told me stories of his childhood and I laughed and shared some of mine that I remembered. I hadn't been this open for such a long time and it felt so good to just talk without having to be careful and analyze everything I said in fear it would trigger something and make Him mad. I refused to think his name now. I'm going to enjoy this for however long it lasts and I won't let his image ruin any part of my moments with Danny.

But I knew I couldn't avoid him forever and finally Danny asked the questions I knew would come. "How did you and Trenton meet?", " How long have you been together?", " How long has..... "that" been going on? " When he asked this one he gestured to the bruises that ran up and down my arms. 

"A while." I almost couldn't get the words out. But I wanted to tell someone. I'd kept it all in for so long, knowing that it would only make things worse if anyone found out, that as soon as I opened my mouth to mumble those two words the rest that had been wanting to come pushed there ways out. Before I knew it I was breathing heavily with tears falling down my face. I felt Danny's arms around me and I tried to remember when he started holding me. When I was finished I waited for him to respond. He didn't say anything, but held me tight and played with my hair. 

Suddenly I felt tired. We'd been talking for probably a lot longer than it had felt to me and I immediately felt bad that I'd kept him from other things he probably had to do. However much I knew I should get up and find some dignity I could move. I listened to my heart instead of my head without any thought for consequences and rested my head against him arm and closed my eyes. 

I couldn't have been asleep for very long (I think) when I felt myself moving. My head was still resting on Danny and I could still feel his warm skin on my own, but I could tell we were no longer on the couch and we were moving. I was too tired to think of where. In hind sight I probably should have been scared he was taking me back to Trenton, but I just snuggled into Danny more and breathed in the smell of his skin. I soon felt cloth and cushion under me and felt his arms slide out from under me. I wanted him to keep holding me, but I was both too tired and to proud to ask him to stay. So I curled up on my side as I felt the warm feeling of a big blanket being pulled over me. It smelled like him so I figured it's have to do.

I was almost gone again when I felt pressure on my forehead. I thought for sure he'd left, but he must have stayed to make sure I fell back asleep. Then I heard his voice in my ear, "Goodnight, (Y/N). I'll see you in the morning."


	17. Do Something For Me

Your POV:

"She's not an object, she's a person. A living breathing human being that isn't some kind of possession!"

Arguing roused me from my sleep.

"Say what you want about her, but she's mine and I will have her back now."  
The sound of shuffling.  
"Try and get passed me one more time and I will be forced to take action. Leave now."  
"Take action, huh? Let's see what kind of action you will take against me."

The sound of a struggle followed by a crash of something and grunting coming from the living room. I flung the blankets off and swung my legs over the bed rushing to the commotion. I wouldn't let Danny get hurt for me. There was no way he could win this fight. Sure enough I ran into the room right on time as Trenton was standing over Danny one fist full of the collar of Danny's shirt, the other raised above him ready to strike.

"STOP!!!" I screamed. Both men looked at me, not have heard me come in. My eyes teared as I looked at Danny's face. A bruise on his cheek mirrored mine and tears streaked down my face. Then I looked at Trenton. 

"I'll go with you. Just leave him alone." I couldn't let Danny be hurt, no matter the cost.  
"(Y/N), no!" But it was too late. Trenton had already shoved him away and walked over to me.  
"Deal." He grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me towards the door. My body shook with fear of what I would get as my punishment for this one. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Danny approach. 

I felt his arm pull me back as the other swung around and decked Trenton in the face.  
"I told you. You can't have her back." Danny's sudden hit must have taken Trenton by surprise, because he didn't even have time to react before blow after blow was raining down on him.  
"You will never hurt her again. You will never touch her again. If I see your disgusting face anywhere near us I will swear to fucking god I will destroy you."

I tried to be afraid of this new Danny, but I couldn't. I felt so safe and a sick part of me relished in the pain being inflicted on Trenton from my avenging angel. A final punch knocked Trenton out and Danny stood huffing over him. He looked at me like wary of my reaction.

"I made a promise that he wouldn't hurt you ever again. And I plan on keeping it. I gotta call the cops before he wakes up and I need you to do something for me."

I nodded. Of course I would do anything for him.

"I need you to testify in court against Trenton."


	18. Internal

I'd been taking it easy and not pushing myself. But those words swiped the adrenaline rush that had given me the ability to go right out of me and my legs gave.  
Like always Danny caught me. Moments ago everything had been crystal clear, but now my worlds was going fuzzy at the edges. Maybe this was more than just the horrifying idea of going against Trenton in a court of law.

As I said that a sharp pain hit my stomach where I'd been stabbed. I lurched over and reached, but holding it didn't seem to help. I looked down expecting to see red, thinking my stitches must have broken open. When it was clean I felt relief. Only slightly..... It still hurt.

"(Y/N)? You okay?" Danny. Always concerned for me.  
"Ya, just hurting a little is all." I flinched again.  
"Let's get you sat down then."  
I nodded before being led back to the couch.

"I'm going to call the cops now, okay?"  
My heart thumped irregularly, but besides that it seemed like my body and mind was too exhausted to care right now.

So I let him call. When he came back over and sat next to me I rested my head on his shoulder. I( could smell the sweet musky scent of his hair. No words were spoken until the cops got there. I must have fallen asleep on Danny, because I woke up when I heard him talk. He gently moves me to laying on the couch and I just followed where his hands guided me. I was so tired.....

I closed my eyes and the rest turned hazy.

"(Y/N)?" I hand on my shoulder.

"(Y/N)?" Concern and a slight shake.

"(Y/N)?! Call on ambulance!" Blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my chapters are so short, but I barely have time lately to work on them. So from now on I'm hoping to just right super short chapters, but more regularly since I've been such a slacker. Thanks for sticking with me!


	19. Too common

"I'm here again?...." My voice echoed off invisible walls. White surrounded me once more. Does this mean?..... Am I?..... Dammit.

The floor and my body hit with a crash that should have hurt. Frustration and hopelessness flooded me and I let it spill out my eyes. 

"I give up." And I went to sleep.  

*****

A voice. My name. Numbness. I don't respond.

*****

The floor is rumbling. My chest is breaking. Can't breathe. Pain. Frightened.

 

Danny's POV

"What's happening?! What's going in?!" Her whole body was jerking violently.

"She's seizing! We need you to leave, sir."  
"But she's..."  
"Now! Out of the way!" And I was forced out.

The windows that I stood behind had criss-crossing lines that only served to make me feel farther from her.   
Figures swarmed over her spasming body while I stood useless watching though the fucking window.

"Come on.... come on..... come on, (Y/N)...." I whispered under my breath. My pulse was thudding in my ears when suddenly she stopped. The feeling disappeared, only to be replaced by a new, worse feeling. This one sucking the warmth out of bones when the next words were shouted.

"She's crashing, grab a crash cart!" A nurse ran the cart into the room  
"Clear!" Her body lurches.  
"Turn to...... Clear!" Words missed. Another lurch.  
"One more time!" No.... don't stop. She has to wake up....

"Please (Y/N)..... don't leave....."

"Clear!"


	20. Dead or Alive

Danny's POV

 

The last shock went in slow motion.  
"Breathe (Y/N)...... come on..... breathe."

Nothing.

"Doctor.... we need to call it."

No....no..... this can't be happening.

 

Trentons POV 

I hope I killed her. I'd seen her when they were taking me to the police car. I'd seen them load her into the ambulance while that bloody stealing prick cried like a pussy.

No... no.... please help her! It almost made me laugh. She probably had internal bleeding judging by the giant bruise on her side. Ha! I hope it was from the rough sex I made her have. Stupid bitch.... that's what she gets for running out on me.

Testing my head against the wall of my cell I replayed the scene. Her unresponsive and him in pain. I chuckled. I was almost worth getting arrested. 

 

Suzys POV 

"(Y/N)'s been placed back into the intensive care unit at the hospital. She has internal bleeding and she's slipped back into a coma. They don't think she'll recover." I read the text out loud to Arin. 

He stopped what he was doing and faced me.   
"Are you serious? Dammit!"   
"I'm heading to the hospital, you gonna come with?" I needed to be with that beautiful angel. She deserved all of us there and more.  
"Ya lemme just grab my shoes."

As I waited for Arin to get his shoes on my phone pinged again. It was from Danny again.

"Please hurry."


	21. Thank Goodness for Imagination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies! It's coming close to the end of this story. Four more chapters and this adventure will be over. It's been so amazing taking this journey with you guys. After all this has ended I will be taking requests for new righting prompts. Chapter 25 will elaborate more on itt so get your brains thinking of what story you've been wanting to find. Thanks again and enjoy the chapter!

Suzy's POV:

We rushed there as Danny had asked and hurried o the room the nurse up front had pointed us to. Danny was inside holding (Y/N)'s hand, stroking it absentmindedly with his thumb. His other hand on her forehead while he looked deeply at her face.  
"Hey... How's she doin?" From the way he was looking at her; so protective with a smattering of fear, I'd have guessed not too good. He confirmed my guess.  
"We almost lost her." His voice broke. "She went into cardiac arrest after serious seizing and they almost stopped trying to resuscitate her." I looked at him horrified.  
"Oh my God, what happened that made them continue?"  
"The doctor in charge, thank God, told them no and shocked her hard, one more time and she came back to us. Well..... sort of."

We all glanced at her and sighed internally. I was the first to look away. It made me want to throw up to see her like this again after only two days out of here. Arin turned to Danny.  
"What can we do to help?" Danny never looked away as he responded. It seemed as if he believed if he took his eyes off her she'd vanish.  
"Not much. Just keep her company and talk, I guess. I got permission to stay the night here, but if you guys and Ross, Brian, and Barry could come and visit one in a while that would be great."  
"Of course. At least one of us will be here every day, I'll make sure of it."  
I nodded in agreement.

 

Your POV

It was neither comfortable or uncomfortable laying on the floor this way. Everything was like that. Other than emotions and the earthquakes, but I'd shut the emotions out after the last earthquake and I hadn't had one since. I don't know how long I'd been this way. Time had no meaning here. It was bright white..... Always. No light change, no difference at all. I kept thinking I should be tired, but I wasn't. I chose to sleep to escape the numb emptiness inside.

As I was closing my eyes to sleep for the umpteenth time was when I heard it. An echo of my favorite person's voice coming to me from far away. My body longed for more and was rewarded with the warmth of a hand on my forehead. I reached up expecting it to disappear, but instead I felt my hand connect with his. There was no doubt in my mind that it was his. I leaned into it and smelled his musky smell.

Joy flew through me and warmed my body. Even if I was dying or something I could deal with it as long as he was with me. An idea popped into my head.  
This was my mind wasn't it? I'd heard of lucid dreams, maybe it would work that way here? I closed my eyes and willed him to be there. Before I even opened them I felt his breath on my neck and a hand on my thigh as I sat cross legged.  
My eyes shot open and I soaked in my mind's perfect image of him. I touched his face and he laughed, I gasped. We was so realistic! I lunged my whole body into him and became ecstatic when he caught me.

Part of me wanted to stay here in his arms, but the other part of me wanted to see how far I could push this.  
The other part of my brain won and I sat up to look at him. More specifically his lips. I tentatively leaned up to kiss him and he came the rest of the way, exactly as I'd seen it in my mind. This kiss was almost perfect, but it wasn't completely lifelike considering as soon I thought something he did it. I wished it was the real Danny and that he loved me the way I wanted him to.... the way I loved him. But this was good for now and would have to do.

Without letting his lips go I felt like a pervert as I slid my hand under his shirt. I don't know why at this point that I half expected him to stop me, but he didn't. Instead he did the opposite and pulled me against his body. My heart fluttered and my stomach did backflips. I wanted him so bad and I was in control here. As soon as I'd thought it my imaginary (but realistic as fuck) Danny gently laid me on my back, hovering above me. Our kiss still hadn't broken and I needed to breathe. I pulled my lips away and and he moved his to my jaw, my neck, and my stomach heated up when he reached my collarbone.

"God, yes....." I moaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, BUT notice how I added "smut" to the tags? I'm gonna have the last chapter have a little somethin somethin so for all you pervs like me (lol jk) it will be there.


	22. Found You

Your POV:

I spent most my time with "Danny". Sometimes we would say things that had nothing to do with our conversation and I figured it was real Danny talking to my meat suit on the outside. His voice did so now. We'd been laying on a blanket next to each other while I played with his hands when he spoke.  
"Arin! Hey can you sit and talk to her for a bit. I ne....." Arin's voice now. "Of course!" And my "Danny" disappeared. 

Part of me was disappointed, but it felt nice to be more connected to the real world. The more I stayed submerged here and payed attention the more it became obvious that it was a dream world.  
Other things I noticed were whenever Danny would say something worrisome like, "What's wrong?" or "Help!" my body would get pins and needles and I'd not hear anyone's real voice for a longer space of time. This was the first time in a very long time I'd heard someone's voice again. Whenever it happened my head felt clearer. Sometimes smells would come with the sounds. My favorite was leather which always was there, even now. I knew why it was always present and that comforted me.

I hadn't been able to feel anything from the outside world yet eben though my gut told me someone was holding me hand most the time.  
"Hey, (Y/N). It's Arin."  
~Hey Arin~  
"So....uh..... Suzy's making you about a gazillion presents for when you wake up."  
~She didn't need to do that. What a sweetheart~  
"It started with a blanket, but she felt it wasn't personal enough when she was done and moved on to the next thing. Our living room is practically full!" An awkward laugh.  
~Geez does she even sleep!~  
"But I guess it keeps her busy and not thinking about how long you've been here."  
~Has it really been that long?~  
"Oh, I guess you probably don't know how long its been. Well if you can hear me it's been 6-1/2 months."  
~Are you fucking serious?!~  
"The trial is over with Trenton and he's got 3 years with no probation. If that's why your staying, you can wake up now. We are all missing you."  
~I'd wake up if I knew how, I swear.~  
"Danny's going crazy with you being like this. I don't know how much longer he can go...."  
~Danny.....~  
"You're a strong person, (Y/N). You can pull through this. I know it."

I stood up. Arin continued talking about other things after his pep talk to me. It had been so long...... I didn't even know. Danny had been hurting this whole time...... It was time to wake up now.  
I started walking a direction, but when Arin's voice became quieter I stopped and went the other way. He became louder and softer different ways I went. It was like I was in an invisible labyrinth with no walls and his voice was helping me find the exit. Left. Walk. Left. Walk. Right. Left. Right. Right. etc.  
When his voice was booming uncomfortably loud I saw it. It looked like a light blue ocean surface makeing a large dome in front of me.

It felt cold and smooth like marble, but every time I touched it my fingers would buzz like pins and needles. The way i hated them doing. Te only difference between it and before was Arin's voice didn't go away.  
Do I chance it, though? I pressed against the marble ocean and fell through. It popped like bubble wrap then closed back behind me.  
The sounds came first. Joining Arin's voice came the whizzing, whirring, and beeping of machines. I could see the bright light behind my eyelids and decided to wait on opening them. I was warm and I realized why I'd still smelled leather even when Danny left. His jacket was laid over top of me. My cheeks warmed and my heart gave a little kathump which made the steady beeping of the heart monitor go wonky for a second.

Arin's voice stopped. I heard the clicking of phone keys.  
"Danny get back here. I think she's waking up!" I tried to move, but my limbs barely responded. It was like being paralyzed or numb. More like my muscles didn't have the strength to do it.  
"Hey (Y/N), you in there? Can you open your eyes for me?" The sound of the nurse button being pressed. I didn't want to open my eyes and I scrunched my eyebrows into a scowl. Laughter.  
"There you are. Well if you won't open them for me..... how bout someone else?"

Danny's voice rung in my ears and I felt his warm hand on mine. So many million times better than my imaginations horrible copy.  
"(Y/N)? You there? Please open your eyes."  
So I did. Because any pain was worth it if it made him happy.  
I blinked away the brightness and opened my heavy eyelids. His perfect face was right above mine. He looked ecstatic.  
"(Y/N)!"


	23. Waking Up

He felt and smelled like heaven as he leaned over and planted a big kiss on my forehead. I tried to smile, but tape restricted me and pulled on my lips, making me flinch.  
"What's wrong?" Danny, always concerned. Coughing and gagging was all that came out as I tried to speak. It hurt so bad, tears ran down my face as I panicked to breathe. The more I tried to force it the more it didn't work.

"Honey, you gotta relax." When did the nurse come in? I tried to, but it was impossible. Couldn't she tell I wasn't breathing?  
"You're hooked to a bipap machine. Once you stop and relax it will breathe for you." I tried again with that knowledge and I felt air whoosh into my lungs. It felt so good I sighed, which only screwed it up again so I had to try again. I looked up sheepishly at the nurse. 

"It's alright. A lot of people do it." That had to be a lie.... I mean how many people wake from comas here?  
"Okay, I'll grab the doctor now and get that bipap off, alright?" I nodded a little.  
When she left it was quiet for a while, but I could tell by my hand shaking that Danny was dying to say something. I looked up at him.  
"How are you feeling?" My eyebrows lifted in sarcasm. I can't talk remember? I giggled inwardly.  
"Oh right...." I squeezed his hand to let him know it was okay and that I was feeling alright. He smiled and lifted my hand carefully to kiss it, making sure not to pull o any wires.  
I was so tired and I felt my eyelids droop.  
"It's alright. Close your eyes. I'll wake you when they get here." Danny said. I nodded my head slowly and obeyed, falling asleep quickly.

**********

"Honey, it's time to wake up." Waking up was easy, but I was still super tired. The doctor was there. When I opened my eyes he started raising my bed up and leaning it forward so I was sitting up more.  
"We're gonna take that tube out now, alright?" He said as he was pulling the tape off slowly. When all the tape was off he twisted something by my mouth and I felt the oxygen being pulled away. It made me feel a little dizzy.  
"We'll put you back on oxygen in a minute, don't worry." He assured me.  
"Now I want you to cough hard on 3. 1...2...3!" And I coughed. It felt as if a layer of my skin came off with the tube and I winced. My throat was dry and sore now.  
"I know, sorry." He handed me some ice chips to such on which helped immensely.

With the oxygen gone the doctor checked my vitals and had me take some deep breathes on my own which were a little painful, but not too bad. Then he told the nurse some number and she dialed it in on a computer while he stuck a cannula under my nose. It tickled and my nose immediately started itching. I resisted, but the doctor knew anyways.  
"You'll get used to it. Just don't take it out, alright?" I nodded.  
"I'm gonna ask you some questions and I need you to try and answer all of the, okay?"  
"Okay." My voice was rough and scratchy, but no one made any remark.  
"Do you remember your name?"  
"(Y/N)."  
"How about your birthday?"  
So I told him my birthday, who the president was, family, who Danny and Arin, etc. Then...

"Do you remember what happened?" Of course I did. I remembered every detail. The fighting, the fear, Danny getting hurt..... the pain..... all of it.  
"Alright! Then I'm done here. Our next step will to get you to a physical therapist and get you moving again. You'll have had a lot of muscle deterioration with being bed bound for that long with using any of them. Don't feel bad if you have a hard time. We'll get you back up and going, alright? Don't try to do any moving by yourself for a while alright? I'm sure one of these guys will help you and if they're not here you can call a nurse, alright?"  
"Okay." I knew what he meant by having things hard to do. I was sore and tired and there was this huge weight on me that I couldn't seem to shake.

The doctor finally left and I turned to Danny, my personal angel.  
"Hey." He smiled.  
"Hey." I blushed.


	24. It Started Out with A Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFY LEMON WARNING (just a little)

The months had flown by with Danny by my side. I'd thought they'd drag forever when I first started physical therapy, thinking of how embarrassing it was going to be stumbling in front of him. I first had asked him not to come, but he insisted and I couldn't say no.  
The first time I stumbled on a walk he didn't just catch me, he smiled at me. "Again, you got this." he said. I'd expected disgust from my weakness like I was used to with Trenton, but it never happened. He was always smiling at me and telling me how well I was doing and how proud he was of me. When I was done with my sessions he'd rub my sore muscles and play with my hair while I slept. I'd never felt so wonderful and I was in a hospital.

After 4 months of grueling physical therapy I was released home. I didn't want to go back to my house and Danny knew without me ever even saying anything. He let me stay at his place and helped me sell my old one. I was looking for a new place to stay on the computer when Danny came up behind me.  
"Hey, (Y/N)? Can we talk for a second. I have a question for you." I swiveled my desk chair around and looked at him. I would never get used to how much he glowed with happiness. I wondered for a brief moment if I would ever be as happy as him.  
"So I know you've been looking for a new place and I had a proposition for you."  
"Okay?.... What is it?"  
"Do you maybe want to get a place together?..... I know we're not really dating or anything, but I'd feel a lot safer with being near you and I hope that you feel safe with me around. Would you at least think about it?" He looked nervous, but my heart was so excited.  
"That would be amazing! I'd love it!.... I have to fess up to already looking at a few places in case I ever got the guts to ask you." He pulled up a chair from the kitchen to take a look at the places I'd seen that I thought we'd both like. I showed him the virtual tours and told him where I thought we could put everything. He was silent and I was worried he wouldn't like them until I realized something. In every house I'd picked out I'd planned for us to share a bed.

When I'd played with the idea for fun of course I'd put him with me. I'd been with him in my head that way for almost a year now, but we weren't actually dating and this was an extremely awkward way for him to find out. Damn it, he was gonna take back the offer, because I was a weirdo who didn't think before showing or telling. Oops...  
My face turned beet red and I turned my head towards him.  
"Um...." I didn't know what to say, but he surprised me by laughing loudly and putting his huge hands on both sides of my face.  
"I'd love to go out with you." And he kissed me hard.

My eyes closed and I leaned into it. His hands were warm and his lips were soft. My stomach twirled and flipped. It was so much better than anything my brain could have come up with. But it ended too soon and I found myself leaning towards him for more. He grinned and cleared his throat a little. When I opened my eyes he was nodding his head towards Arin and Suzy who'd just entered the room. Oh.... oops again. I couldn't think clearly with Danny around.

"Congratulations?" Arin and Suzy both laughed loudly and came over to give us hugs.

*****

That night Danny and I stayed in the same bed. It was dark, but the curtains were open and the moon was shining through onto us. We laid facing each other. His eyes were on me and mine on him, but neither of us moved or said anything. Then he reached a hand out and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear before trailing his hands down my neck and shoulder. I shivered. I wanted him so bad and God knew what my imagination had done with him. But I'd never tell him that. I'd go as slow as he wanted. That sounded so backwards, but it was true. I'd go however far he'd let me without hesitation..... I kinda already had. I blushed at that thought and he smiled his big cheesy grin at me before leaning in and kissing me.

It started off soft and careful, but when I wasn't nervous and didn't stop it got more intense. One of his hands wrapped around my back and pulled me closer, I could feel the heat radiating from him and I had to make a serious effort to control myself. This Danny didn't do everything I wanted him to, which made it way more fun and exciting..... but also more frustrating.

We broke apart for a moment and he kissed my neck and collarbone. Memories of naughty images flashed and I had to mentally shake them out. He kissed me again and I hadn't braced myself enough before. I lost my control and pressed myself up against him making my abdomen tense. He stopped to much of my displeasure and pulled away to look me in the eyes again.  
"You sure?" I nodded my head vigorously and he laughed. "Stop me if we go too far, alright?"  
"Alright." I was already breathing heavy in anticipation. We wouldn't go to far. I was ready to start again when he spoke.

"I love you, (Y/N)." The words took me more by surprise than anything that day.  
"I love you too, Danny." I'd never meant anything more than those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is smutty. If you don't want smut this is the end for you and you should probably leave your requests/prompts in these comments! lol Thank you guys so much for this journey, I've enjoyed every minute with you lovelies and I hope I can make new ones for some of you!!


	25. How Did it End Up Like This?

His breath and mine mixed as we kissed. His hands traced my body and I couldn't control the cold chills that swept through me. A hand slid to the small of my back and pulled me closer until I could feel every line and curve of the front of him. Every curve. It turned my on and I followed the impulse to grind up against him which earned me an irresistible moan followed by hips that followed. Pressure was added to the hand on my back and he led me into a rocking motion making us both our breaths hitch. I moaned into his mouth and I felt him chuckle.

It slowly turned from controlled hunger to mindless animalistic urges. I knew he was holding back and I wanted him to know how much he didn't have to so I took the lead and yanked him forward by his belt before unbuckling it and undoing his pants button and zipper. My hand slid past his jeans and I felt how hard he was which only furthered my need for him. I cupped him and rubbed once which presented me with another moan. It melted from his mouth like honey and I soaked it in before rubbing my thumb in circles through his underwear. He finally got the message and flipped me over so he was on top. He swiftly took his pants the rest of the way off and started unbuttoning my shirt quickly. 

There was an urgency in our movements, like we'd both been waiting for ages for this one moment. I knew I had. When he got the last button of my blouse undone he opened it, sliding his warm callused hands across my stomach. He unhooked my bra with the snap of his fingers and took my shirt off with it. I felt a little self conscious for about two seconds until I saw the way he looked at me and it vanished.

Even though every action seemed carnal it never once felt demanding. I knew I could stop any time I wanted. I just didn't want to. His hands were never too rough, his kisses never thoughtless. Every move he made was for my benefit just as much as it was for his.

Our mouths only brushed together before I felt his lips and tongue on my neck, tracing patterns down to my breasts. I felt his eyes on my face and I looked down at him biting my lip and giving him a slight nod. He flicked his tongue over my nipple and my heart raced, craving more. He obliged quickly and I leaned my head back letting the feelings of pleasure wash over me and he nipped, licked, and sucked on my breasts and nipples. It felt amazing and made my abdomen tighten. I felt myself get wet and hot and I started undoing my pants underneath his stomach. He felt what I wanted and moved my hands to do it himself, which only made everything worse. He helped me remove my jeans and took his own shirt off before sliding his thumbs under the waistband of my panties. He gave me one quick glance to make sure everything was still okay and when he was reassured he pulled them off right before pulling his own underwear off.

We were now both completely exposed to one another, but instead of feeling vulnerable like I usually did when I was this way, nothing but want and desire filled me. I reached down and took his cock in my hand and stroked it. His body shivered and his hips leaned into my hand. I continued to rub him up and down and he reached down while holding himself up with one arm. I felt his fingers rub my clit and a growl escaped my lips. It felt so good. We stayed that way rubbing and and stroking each other. At one point he put two fingers inside me and pumped them in and out. I couldn't hold back the loud moans that left my mouth as my hips begged for more. I didn't know how much longer I could go. I needed him inside me. I wanted it so bad.

I knew he'd never take that final step. He was waiting for me to initiate it, so I loosened my grip on him and pulled him down closer to me with my other hand. I then looked deep into his eyes as one of my hands moved his and the other placed him at my extremely wet entrance. He got my very obvious cue and pressed himself down slowly while I guided his hard member deep into me. It felt so amazing.

I pulled my hands back up around his neck, my heart was racing and my chest was rising and falling with my fast breaths. He slid in and out of me slowly at first then finally lost his control and threw it over by mine while speeding up. Both of our moans combined as the knot in my stomach grew tighter and tighter and his movement become faster and faster. I felt my fingers dig into his back, but instead of being mad he growled at me. Finally I felt his muscles tighten and relax as he came and I felt my knot release as I did with him. Euphoria washed over both of us as we tried to catch our breaths. He layed next to me and softly drew his fingers and down the side of my face and kissed me deeply again. 

"I love you, (Y/N)." He said.  
"I know." He laughed at my Star Wars reference.  
"Really? Now? Your nerd is showing." I laughed back.  
"Sorry." I blushed. "I love you too. So much." And we kissed again. And Again. And Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so so much for reading. I'm taking requests for Game Grumps now. If you have another genre you really want lemme know and I can let you know if I'm able to. No limitations of what I'll try. I hope I can do all of them, but we'll have to see... depends how many I get haha Thanks again and I hope you have a lovely time. Bye!


End file.
